Ángel Guardian Demonio Bastardo
by Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor
Summary: Un día después de un tedioso ensayo donde extrañamente todo salía mal,Jade se encuentra una misteriosa chica que aparece y desaparece continuamente.Aquella chica de ojos almendrados le abrirá los ojos mostrandole lo que siempre había tenido delante suya y que había ignorado.Problemas se avecinan en H.A que hará replanterase a la goticá si lo que sucede es real o no...
1. Chapter 1:Clara

Estúpida úpido Sikowitz ¡ESTÚPIDOS TODOS!¿Porque demonios la estúpida de Vega no podía aprenderse el guión?¡PORQUE!Ahora por su culpa son casi las ocho y todavia estoy en Hollywood Arts.

-Jade.-Me llamó Vega caminando detras ignore y me diriji a mi casillero.

-Jade.-Me volvío a llamar enfadandome más.

-¡JADE!-Me grito jalandome del brazo que al instante aparte.

-¿Que demonios quieres Vega?¿No has tenido suficiente con la caida que ahorita quieres mis tijeras clavadas en tu cranéo?-Trago saliva sonoramente y se alejo de mi a una distancia molesta y volví hacia mi casillero decorado con tijeras.

-Lo siento.-Se diculpo la mitad latina con la cabeza agachada como si fuese una niña pequeña siendo regañada por sus padres.

-Disculpas no aceptadas Vega.Y ahora mismo desaparece de mi vista.-Le ordene poniendo la clave y abrir la puerta del a meter los libros en el casillero hasta que un carraspeo hizo que me girase hacia atrás encontrandome con...¿Adivinen que? í a mi labor otra vez hasta que otro carraspeo se escucho por el la morena no era ya que la voz era más grave que la de ella pero se notaba que era de una mujer.

-Aqui arriba.-Dijo una voz encima de mi con rapidez mi cabeza encontrandome con una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos almendrados.-¿Porque eres tan cruel con la pobre chica?-Pregunto con el ceño una ceja soprendida de que aquella chica que nunca había visto se hubiese subido encima de los casilleros y estaba tumbada en ellos como si fuese una cama.-¿Que te cuesta ser amable?-

-¿Y a ti que te cuesta irte a molestar a otra persona?-Le pregunte evadiendo su pregunta aunque me importaba muy poco.

-Oh que modales los me llamo Clara.-Extendio su mano derecha hacia mi y yo en un acto de diversión para mi y de dolor para la chica estreche su mano y la jale hacia atras provocando que la chica se cayese.

-Jajajaja.-Comenze a reirme como una loca al ver a la chica que aparentaba tener no más de quince años rodar por el suelo tapandose el rostro con las manos y gemir de dolor.

-¿Jade de que te ries?-Me pregunto Vega mirandome confundida.

-¿Estas ciega o que?-Detuve mi risa a causa de la falta de oxigéno y por el dolor de mi estomágo.

-Pues claro que no,es solo que no entiendo de que te ries.-Frunci el ceño hacia la chica de antes pero me soprendio de que no estuviese ahí.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-Cerre con fuerza el casillero y me diriji hacia la entrada/salida.

-Jade espera.-Me volvío a llamar Vega un poco tarde ya que estaba a unos cuántos metros de mi auto,sino fuese por Vega me abría llevado mi novio y estariamos en una sesión de besos sin mitades latinas en medio ni chicas raras que aparecen encima de casilleros.

Abri la puerta del piloto y me senté dejando mi café casi vació en el porta el auto y saolí de allí viendo como Vega se subiá a su motocicleta.Sí por fin se saco la licencia para poder conducir una moto.

Conducía por las calles de L.A en total tranquilidad y de fondo se escuchaba la canción _Y Want To Break Free_ de cansada,detuve el auto en un semaforo en rojo y cerre los ojos un momento en busca de paz y tranquilidad.

-Dificílmente lo conseguiras.-Di un respingo al escuchar una voz en mi oido el rostro encontrandome con unos ojos almendrados y una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Como demonios entrastes en mi auto!-Saque mis tijeras afiladas que escondia en la cintura sujetada por mi mis tijeras enfrente suya e con una velocidad sobrehumana me arrebato las tijeras tirandolas al asiento contigüo.-¡Mi tijeras!-Saque otras de un de mis boptas y volvío a repetirse la misma escena de antes.

-¿Cuantas más te quedad bonita?-Pregunto volviendo a lanzar las tijeras pero está vez las lanzo por la ventanilla del copiloto.-El semaforo se puso en verde.-Los pitidos se escucharon por toda la un poco más la ventanilla sacando la cabeza por ella y con todo mi mal humor les grite a los conductores.

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-Grite instante se dejaron de escuchar pitidos,volví a meter la cabeza y por el espejo retrovisor pude ver a aquella chica con una de mis tijeras en la mano jugando con ellas.

-Que poderío...-Susurro divertida dejando de jugar con las tijeras y me miro por el espejo al igual que miradas se cruzaron y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda haciendome temblar un poco.-Vayamos a por un café y te lo cuento todo.-Le hice caso y continué mi camino desviandolo hacía una cafetería aún sin dejar de mirar por el retrovisor a aquella chica que estaba muy tranquila mirando por la ventanilla...


	2. Chapter 2:Richard

**Advertencias:Esto es femsalsh (chica x chica) y ya estoy cansada de escribir esto (Como se nota lo paciente que soy ¿Verdad?) **

**Disclaimer:Victorious no me pertenece (Se lo pediré a mi madre por mi cumpleaños) es de Dan Schneider (Bonito apellido) y Nickelodeon (Te odio por haber cancelado tan fantastíca serie.)**

**Dedicatoria:****Para **_**IloveBechloeJoriFaberry**_** por ser mi primer Review en la historia de mi cuenta y a **_**Selene Cruxe**_** por darme el motivo del caso: **_**Desaparición Palabras**_**... Espero que os guste ;)**

...

Aparque el auto enfrente de una cafetería. Salí del coche seguida por la morena que me tendió las tijera y se las arrebate molesta.

-Te debo unas.-Dijo mordiendose el labio inferior.

-Me debes una explicación de como entrastes en mi auto sin que me diese cuenta.-Le exigí notablemente molesta.

Entramos en la cafetería que estaba bastante concurrida y nos sentamos en una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar. Una camarera se acerco a nosotras para tomar nuestro pedido,antes de que pudiese ordenar la chica que tenía enfrente lo hizo primero.-Uno negro con dos de azúcar y con leche descafeinado para mi.-La chica se largo dejandonos solas. Frunci el ceño al escucharla.

-¿Como sabías...?-Me interrumpío.

-Te he estado observando Jade.-Su semblante cambió a uno más serio. Entrelazo sus dedos y coloco sus codos encima de la mesa mientras apoyaba su barbilla encima de sus manos.-No soy una acosadora ni mucho menos.-Suspire aliviada. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como la camarera se acercaba a nosotras y dejaba nuestros pedidos encima de la mesa.-Iré al grano Jade,estoy aquí para ayudarte. No te haré daño y cuando necesites mi ayuda apareceré y te ayudaré en cualquier cosa aunque no sea ese mi principal objetivo.-Escupí el café en su cara al oír lo que dijo.-¡Agh que asco!-Exclamó cogiendo una servilleta y limpiarse la cara con ella.

-Entonces ¿Serás como un guardaespaldas para mi?-Pregunte con una sonrisa triunfal.

-No bonita tus espaldas te las cubrirás tú. Yo solo te ayudaré en los momentos que sean necesarios como con To...O sea que...Adiós.-Un estruendo se escucho,gire mi rostro hacía una camarera que se le había caido unos platos. No le di importancia y volví a girar mi rostro encontrandome con una silla sin nadie enfrente mia.

-Necesito dormir...-Suusrre levantandome de la silla y marcharme de auqel lugar...

:

Me encontraba en mi habitación re-leyendo otra vez el guión de Jade. La verdad fue bastante extraño que me olvidase continuamente las líneas y que no pudiese hacer las escenas correctamente aunque aquello no fue lo más extraño: Me olvidó de mis frases,casi todo el mundo parecía ido,Jade parecía Satánas... Realmente hoy a sido un día de locos.

-Tienes razón.-Me asuste al ver una silueta entrar por la ventana abierta. Insistivamente lance el guión hacia aquel sujeto que lo esquivo con mucha facilidad,comenze a gritar palabras como "Largo" "Marchate" "Mi padre es policía".-¡Tranquila que no te voy hacer nada!-Un chico de cabellos azabache y ojos zafiros ponía las mano en alto señalando que venía en son de paz.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunte agarrando un bate de beisbol y alejandome de auqel tipo poco a poco hasta que sentí que chocaba con algo y volví a gritar asustada.-Ah que es la pared.-Suspire aliviada por tan tonto susto olvidandome por un segundo del intruso.

-Me llamó Richard y vengo a ayudarte.-Se sento en la silla de mi escritorio y me sonrió intentando tranquilizarme... ¡PUES NO LO HIZO!

-¿A que te refieres con "ayudarme"?-Pregunte temiendo la respuesta.

-Te he estado observando.-Un gritito salió de mi garganta y comenze a notar que me ponía palida.-Por que es mi trabajo.-Otro grito salió de mi y sujete con más fuerza el bate.-¡PORQUE SOY TU ANGEL GUARDIAN!-Grito histérico. El bate resbaló de entre mis manos,la vista se me nubló dando paso a una oscuridad total... Me había desmayado.

...

-¿Todo listo?-Pregunto un hombre tapado con una tuníca negra con capucha del mismo color subido en un trono.

-Si señor. El plan va perfectamente,esa humana pronto confiara en su supuesto "Angel de la Guarda".-Anunció otra persona arrodillada frente aquella silueta.

-Perfecto...-Dijo está vez una voz femenina justo al lado de aquel individuo.

...

**Espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews!**

**IloveBechloeJoriFaberry:¿Encantador?Hay que me sonrojo... Bueno un fantasma no exactamente jeje ya lo entenderás a lo largo de la historia...**

**SoDamnBeautiful1:Ya está la continución y prontito ¿No?**

**Selene Cruz:¿Te contesté por un PM verdad?Espera que lo revisó... Ah si es cierto...**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¿Que iba a decir yo?¡Ah si!Ya se que los dos primeros capítulos han sido algo (muy cortos).Los próximos seran más largos,ya que no estoy acostumbrada esciribi unos TAN cortos...**

**PD:Gracias por los review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3:Cinta Adesiva

**Hellooooo!¿Que tal?Yo chupi-requete-bien. Espero que este capítulo os guste mucho ;P**

**Disclaimer:Victorious no me pertenece y bla,bla,bla... Huy como odio poner esto.**

Ha pasado una semana desde que me encontré con esa loca y no la he vuelto a ver gracias a Dios. Abrí mi casillero metiendo los libros que había utilizado el día de hoy ya que ahora era mi última clase y me tocaba con Sikowitz,al terminar de guardar los libros cerré el casillero y con mi café en mano fui directa clase de mi profesor favorito pero por desgracia una compañera se me unió al camino.

-Hola Jade.-Me saludó la mitad latina con una de sus tipícas sonrisas.

-Largaté Vega.-Le dije acelerando el paso. Sin embargo la mitad latina no me escucho por que siguió caminado detrás mío hasta que cuando estuve a punto de llegar a la puerta la morena me jalo del brazo y me llevo hasta el armario del conserje.

Abrío la puerta y después de meterse yo lo hice por el simple motivo de que había agarrado mi café para que entrase. Entre molesta cerrando la puerta detrás mío mientras miraba furiosa a la morena que tenía enfrente de mi.

-Toma.-Me dijo con voz suave y temorosa a la vez que me extendía el café que se lo arrebate de las manos.

-Vuelve a hacer algo así y te corto los dedos.-Le amenaze antes de pegar un sorbo a mi café.-¿Que quieres?-Pregunte apoyando mi espalda en la puerta.

-Yo... Emmm... Quiero invitarte al...-Estaba tan nerviosa que por un momento pensé que se desmayaría.

-No tengo todo el día.-La presione para que hablase de una vez por todas.

-¡Quiero invitarte al cine!-Grito con la cara completamente sonrojada y los ojos cerrados. "_Por que soy una chica que sino pensaba que le gustaba_"

-No.-Conteste tajantemente mientras me í la puerta y me largue de allí sin escuchar a la mitad latina.

Llegue a la clase con un mal presentimiento recorrerme todo el cuerpo,inhale y exhale repetidas veces hasta que vi venir a Vega con la cabeza gacha y sin dudarlo me metí en el salón sin reparar en quien estaba encima del escenario junto con Sikowitz.

-Jade llegas tarde.-Me situé al lado de Cat sin escuchar las palabras del hombre obsesionado con los cocos.

-¿Enserio?No lo sabi...-Callé al ver a Clara subida al escenario mirandome con una sonrisa de lado.

-Jade te presen...-La puerta se abrío mostrando a Vega junto con un chico pelinegro que en mi vida había visto. El rostro de aquel chico bastante guapo se endurecío al ver a la castaña encima del escenario que era una muy buena rival en aquella batalla de miradas fulminantes.-Tengo el presentimiento de que os conoceís.-Soltó Sikowitz sentandose en una silla al lado de Robbie y su estúpido muñeco. Los nuevos asintieron.-Entonces quiero que tú...Emmm...

-Richard.-Habló por primera vez aquel chico.

-Richard y Tara...

-Clara.-Corrigió la de ojos almendrados aún sin apartar la vista de aquel tipo.

-Si eso. Quiero que hagais una escena.-El pelinegro subió al escenario con desconfianza al igual que la castaña que retrocedío un par de pasos por precaución "_¿Pero esto que es?¿Que se preparan para una pelea?... Si es así que continuen_". Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro para nada inocente.

-¿De que trata?-Pregunto la chica desviando su mirada hacía Sikowitz. Juraría que sentí como si aquel chico estuviera analizando a Clara cosa que la castaña noto.

-Peleas.-Dije la primera de todos.

-Está bien ¡Comienzen!-La escena comenzo y Richard y Clara se quedaron mirandose fijamente,analizandose el uno a otro,pensando los movimientos que harían su rival.

A una velocidad increíble la castaña le pego una patada de _Taekwondo_ al pelinegro que bloqueop con mucho facilidad he intento pegarle un puñetazo a la castaña. A parto la cabeza a tiempo y bajando la pierna que estaba bloqueada hace unos segundos se agacho y dio una vuelta sobre si misma con una pierna extirada para desequilibrar a su enemigo,todo esto a una velocidad casi inhumana. Salto un poco y aterrizo justo a tiempo para asestarle un golpe en la nuca de Clara pero está lo paro sujetando la palma de la mano de Richard que estaba extirada de costado para dejarla inconsciente,la castaña tiró a un lado el brazo entero del chico y rozando el suelo casi se tumbo para lanzarle una patada con su pierna derecha al chico que no vio sus intenciones y acabó recibiendo la patada en su cuello. Antes de golpearlo detuvo la pierna quedando a escasos centímetros del cuello del pelinegro,lentamente se reinocrporó quedando frente a frente,la castaña sonreía con triunfo mientras que el pelinegro tenía una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Perfecto!-Exclamó Sikowitz levantandose de su asiento mientras aplaudia como loco.-¡Ha sido muy realista!¡PENSE INCLUSO QUE LE IBAS A GOLPEAR!-Volvío a exclamar sorbiendo de su coco.

-Pues ganas no me han faltado.-Le escuche susurrar a la chica mientras se sentaba en la última fila justo detras de Vega y su amiguito. Los aplausos se escucharón y no me extraña todo fue muy realista,yo también llegue a creer que le iba a golpear.

...

Me sentía mal por el rechazo de Jade,no debí haberle echo caso a Richard. Me encontraba en mi habitación mirando mi _TheSlaph_,estaba un poco contenta de que el estado de Jade pusiese _Soltera_ así tndría más posibilidades de conquistarla,ya estoy harta de que Jade pase de mi la voy a enamorar cueste lo que cueste.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no note que mi móvil vibraba hasta que lo escuche y al ver el nombre en la pantalla una felicidad me inundó completamente.

_-¿Si?_

_-Tori ¿Sigue en pie lo de ir al cine?_

_-S-si claro ¿Quieres ir?_

_-No solo preguntaba ¿Tu que crees?_

_-Ah pues si._

_-Bien pues en una hora paso por ti._

Mire el telefóno todavía sin poder creermelo "_¿Jade aceptó?¿Iremos al cine juntas?¡Y me llamó Tori!¡Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida!_". Salte encima de la cama muy contenta,tendría una cita con Jade en una hora... ¡Una hora!Tengo que areglarme para estar presentable,corrí al baño corriendo y me di una duche rapidá...

...

-¡Dame el telefóno!-Gritaba una chica de cabello negro con mechas verdes mientras forcejeaba con otra chica que cabellos castaños oscuros.

-Bien pues en una hora paso por ti.-Finalizo la llamada y le paso su telefóno a su respectiva dueña.

-¿Que le has dicho a Vega?-Preguntó furiosa apuntando con unas tijeras negras el cuello de la chica.

-No nada...-Apartó aquel objeto filoso con uno de sus dedos.-Simplemente que en una hora irás a por ella para ir al cine.-Los ojos de aquella chica mostraron terror al ver a la goticá echar chispas e la rabia.-P-pero piensalo bien,eso puede ser una distracción para olvidarte de Beckett por unas horas y así podrás ir al cine a ver una película de miedo y podrás ver las reacciones asustadas de Tori.-La goticá pareció replantearse pero al cabo de un minuto empujo al suelo a la otra chica ligeramente más baja que ella.

-¡No pienso ir!-Volvío a gritar más enfadada mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y sacaba su portatil.

-Oh si que irás...-Susurro la otra chica sacando de Dios sabe donde cinta adesiva...

**IloveBechloeJoriFaberry:Pues si ¡A TI!Por haber sido la primera persona en mandarme un Review X3. Yo también quiero una personalidad como la de Jade así podría decirles un par de cosas a unas cuantás personitas...Hay pues ya somos dos las que estamos sonrojadas:Yo con tu 'encantador' y tu con mi dedicatoria. Alaaaa exagerada,esos son demasiados metrso tu piensa que tengo 24 horas libres cada día para escribir. ¡Te veo en el próximo capítulo!**

**Vaniap0211:¿Tu por que crees que ponía supuesto?Todavía no puedes saber quien es el de la tunica negra jejeje. Haces bien en creer que cosas malas pasaran... ¿Eso porque haces tantas preguntas?XD. Ah ¡Hola!Hasta el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Selene Cruxe:Pirmer:Siento haber puesto tu nick mal en el otro capítulo (No recuerdo en que historia fue,creo que está...). ¿No te lo esperabas?Jajajaja eso me gusta,ahora solo me toca decidir quien será "la humana"... ¿Tu quien elegiriás a Tori o Jade?Tu no te preocupes que cuando se me acabe la inspiración si que tardare MUCHO en actualizar (suerte que faltan poquisímos días de escuela)**

**Laars15:¿Complot?¡No lo había pensado!Yo que iba a añadir a esos seres misteriosos como una panda de fracasados que se aburren y solo quieren entretenerse... Me diste una idea muy buena *Risa de malo de película*.**

**SoDamnBeautiful1:De nada. Aaaah ya lo sabrás en el transcurro de la historia... Seguiré así ;)**

**¡Espero que os gustase el capítulo!Hasta dentro de... Cuando actualize. ¡Chao!**


	4. Chapter 4:Entre Rejas

**¡Siento la demora!Pero tuve ciertos problemas para actualizar:La invasión de un bicho en mi habitación,el castigo de mi madre y que no me salía inspiración para escribir la idea que tenía respecto a este fic -.-**

**¡PERO YA HE VUELTOOOOO!¡Y más inspirada que nunca!(vale eso no)Jajaja de verdad lo siento por tanto retraso en acualizar...**

**Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen,son de su creador que debe de estar en la piscina de su casa recordandome que no soy rica y el si...**

**ADVERTENCIA:El capítulo de hoy es un poco subrealista...**

**Voz de mi cabeza:¿Un poco?Si eso es un poco yo tu no has reprobado todas las asignaturas del curso...**

**Yo:¡Callaté!**

**Voz de mi cabeza:Ni tampoco tienes insomnio,ni estás tan cegata que no ves ni lo que tienes al frente en cinco metros de distancia,ni le temes a las mariposas...**

**Yo:(Con una mano alzada con su telefóno móvil agarrado con fuerza)Callaté o no respondo... **

**Voz de mi cabeza:Vale tranquila,no es necesario llegar a la violencia... Todo se puede solucionar**

**Yo:Bien (Le entrego unos papeles y le hago firmar en todas las páginas)**

**Voz de mi cabeza:(Sin ganas)Todo lo que he dicho de **_**Sora**_** era absolutamente mentira por que ella es simplemente perfecta... ¿Puedo dejar de mentir ya?**

Suspire sin poder creermelo. Me era imposible creer que Jade hubiese aceptado la cita y de tan buena manera,la verdad no me sorprendio lo que me dijo en el armario del conserje.

Estaba sentada en la acera vestida con unos shorts azul marino y una blusa blanca.

Un auto negro que yo diría que era un _Porche_ estaciono justo enfrente mío y una chica de cabello castaño oscuro se bajo de él muy sonriente.

-¿Victoria Vega?-Pregunto mirandome fijamente pero sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro. Asentí con la cabeza confundida,al ver como la castaña se acercaba a mi y me tendía la mano para levantarme del borde.-La señorita Jadelyn la está esperando.-Dijo para después impulsarme quedando de pie.-Si es tan amable.-Dijo señalando la puerta antes de abrirla.

No podía negar que esto era muy divertido. Haber¿Cuantás veces me puedo hacer pasar de chofer y burlarme de mi protegida?Ninguna.

-Si es tan amable.-Dije abriendo la puerta donde se encontraba una Jade con cinta en la boca e inmovilizada con más cinta en sus muñecas y tobillos.-No pregunte.-Advertí al ver que habría su boca para formular una pregunta.

Victoria entró por la puerta mirando a Jade fijamente que solo miraba por la ventanilla y decía cosas que no entendía por la cinta. Cerré su puerta y me diriji al asiento del piloto para arrancar el coche. Abrí la puerta y me metí muy contenta,si conseguía que está cita saliera bien mi misión habría terminado.

-¡Mhjfhghsdk!-Empezó a quejarse Jade intentando zafarse para saborear la libertad.

-Por que Jade está atada con...¿Cinta adhesiva?-Pregunto Victoria mirando a la gótica que se estaba poniendo roja de la ira.

-Digamos que...¿A donde os llevo?-Pregunte evitando contestar su pregunta. Me indicó donde tenía que llevarlas y así lo hice. Durante el trayecto las tres estuvimos muy calladas fundidas en un silenció muy incomodó en la que la única voz que se escuchaba era la de la radio que estaban poniendo una canción de los _Dire Straits_.

-¿Puedo... Quitarselo?-Me pregunto la mitad latina mirandome un poco temorosa.

-Por supuesto eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.-Conteste a su pregunta deteniendome en un semaforó en rojo sabiendo como reaccionará la pelinegra. Lentamente Tori se acerco a Jade y de un tirón rapido le quito la cinta de su boca permitiendola hablar. Para sopresa de las dos la gótica no dijo nada y Tori confiada de que no fuese a hacer nada le quito las otras dos cintas a la chica.

-Gracias... Tori.-Dijo casi con asco Jade al decir su nombre mientras miraba fijamente a la otra chica. Sonreí al ver aquella escena tan mona y estuve tentada a hacer un "Aaawww" delante de las dos.

-"Que _Tsundere_ eres Jade"-Pense mirando por el espejo retrovisor a la pareja que se había formado una burbuja en la que solo ellas dos existian. Ellas y nadie más. Y a mi como si me atropellase un auto...

Puse el auto en marcha al ver como el semaforó pasaba de rojo a ambár y pegue tal acelerón que por un momento pensé que les iba a romper el cuello a las pobre chicas y yo... Bueno son las ventajas de ser un espirítu que no puedes morir.

Una sirena se escuchaba muy cerca de nosotras. No le dí importancia y aceleré aún más para llegar temprano al cine y así ir a las tiendas a ver algo mientras mi protegida y su futura novia se iban al cine.

-¡Deten el auto!-Grito Jade asustandome. Frené de golpe levantando un poco el coche del suelo por la parte trasera asustando de sobremanera a la morena que se aferró a Jade que parecía divertida por las situación.

Las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban muy cercas hasta que en un segundo se callarón. Suspire intentando recobrar el oxigéno y mire a la gótica que estaba muy tranquila con los brazos cruzados.

-Tu... Idiota.-Le dije con cara de pocos amigos.

Unos toques en la ventanilla me hicieron mirar ahí donde estaba un policía. Baje la ventanilla dejando al agente verme completamente ya que estaban tintadas y no se podía ver nada desde fuera.

-¿Que se le ofrece agente?-Pregunte mirandole con las dos cejas alzadas poniendo cara de no haber roto ni un plato.-¿He cometido alguna infracción?-

-Unas cuántas.-Me dijo serio anotando un par de cosas en su libreta.-Deme su carnet por favor.-Palidecí al darme cuenta de un insignificante detalle.

-Verá agente hay un pequeño problema...

-¿No tiene carnet verdad?

-No señor...

-Acompañeme señorita.-Ordeno haciendome un ademán con la mano.

-Si señor...¡Agarraos chicas!-Grite poniendo la primera marcha en marcha del coche y aceleraba poniendo arrancando el auto dejando al policía detras nuestro.

Puse segunda marcha al escuchar las sirenas de la policía escucharse muy cerca nuestro. Mire por el retrovisor como Jade ya no podía respirar por la risa y que Victoria estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

-¡Vamos a morir!-Grito la mitad latina aferrandose al brazo derecho de Jade...

...

-Bonita cita...-Murmure antes de sacar mi armoníca del bolsillo de mi pantalón que cogi antes de que el policía me detuviese.

-NO-ES-UNA-CITA.-Repitió Jade en la celda continua junto con Tori. Había pedido que me pusiesen en otra celda en la que no estuviese ni Jade por miedo a que intente asesinarme con alguna de sus tijeras que los oficiales por miedo no se las quitaron ni tampoco con Tori ya que me sentía culpable y no podía ni mirarle a la cara.-Además todo esto es tu culpa.-Volvío a decir golpeando con su pie uno de los barrotes.

-Lo siento...-Me disculpe en un susurro con la cabeza gacha.

-Jade deja de culpar a Clara,ella no tiene la culpa solol intentaba ayudar.-Me defendió Tori dedicandome una sonrisa tranquilizadora que yo correspondí gustosa.

-"Gracias"-Dije sin hablar para que mi protegida no me escuchase.

-Bien y ahora ¿Que hacemos?¿Como saldremos de aquí?-Habló Jade sentandose en el banco de madera que había allí.-¡Y deja de tocar eso!-Grito señalando con su mano la armoníca roja oscura que tocaba.-Me estas poniendo negra...-Murmuro bufando molesta.

-Alguien tendrá que pagar nuestra fianza de...-Hice memoria de cuánto dinero tendríamos que pagar para salir de allí.-Tres cientos doláres,creo.-Solté recargando mi lado izquierdo en los barrotes.

-¡Tres cientos!-Exclamarón las dos con la boca abierta.

-Cada una...-Susurre mirandolas divertidas como si en realidad no estuviese preocupada por que viniese Él...-Y quinientos por el auto.-Dije está vez sin sonrisa. Una carcajada burlesca por parte de Jade me mosqueo.

-¿Como es que sabes conducir si tan solo tienes catorce años?-Me pregunto Tori mirandome con mucha duda en sus ojos pero también curiosidad.

-Verás Tori he tenido mucho tiempo para aprender ciertas cosillas. En la que incluyo conducir y sacar mis alas...-Las últimas palabras las dije susurrando pero solo Jade las escucho dejandola notablemente consternada.-Es dificíl d...-El sonido de la puerta abrirse y la imponente figura del hombre que entraba por ahí junto al policía hicieron estremecerme del miedo. El castigo que se me avecinaba sería epíco.

-Podeis iros,han pagado vuestra fianza.-Habló el policía abriendo la puerta de las dos celdas e imediatamente salieron de las dos chicas de aquel cubiculo con un montón de barrotes.-Tu también chiquilla.-Me dijo el policía jalandome del brazo para que saliese.

Me quede estatíca mirando al moreno con miedo mientras que Él me miraba con impaciencia tronando sus dedos en su antebrazo. Otro jalon me obligo a caminar hacia la salida con mucha fuerza,tenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo de saber quien era el que me jalaba pero después de escuchar refunfuñar a la pelinegra muy cerca mio el miedo se esfumó pero en unos segundos volvío a aparecer al recordar que Él estaba muy cerca de mi.

Nos detuvimos en mi coche que tenía la luz trasera de la derecha rota por el anterior golpe que recibió y eso hizo que soltase un imroperio.

-Con lo caro que es,lo que me va a costar arreglarlo...-Dije a la nada haciendo un puchero con mis labios.-Estúpido policía. Además me a quitado mi daga por "peligro hacia el ciudadano". Gilipollas...-Murmure pegandole una patada al suelo.

-Mmmjhmm.-Carraspeó una voz masculina detrás mio. Me gire lentamente mirando a mi superior con miedo mal disimulado. Exhalo e inhalo con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de gritarme allí mismo.-Ahora vas a explicarme por que demonios estabas ahí y por que has metido a esas pobres chicas en una situación así.-Dijo elevando la voz señalando a Tori que me miraba con lastima y Jade que me miraba queriendome decir "Jodeté".

-Resumiendo:Conducí sin carnet por más de la mitad de Los Ángeles a más de cien k/m por hora,y también por llevar una daga en el coche. ¡Ah!Y por ser menor de dieciseis años pero es una exagerado si en realidad tengo ci...-Me tapó la boca mi jefe mirandome muy serio y yo hice una mueca con la boca al darme cuenta de error que cometí.

-Estás castigada-Soltó quitando su mano bruscamente mientras de dirijiá al auto con las llaves en mano.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Mañana por la mañana irás a la _boca_ a hacer guardia y custodiar a los novatos que vayan allí.-Mi boca se abrío hasta "tocar" el suelo y mis ojos por un momento parecieron salirse de las orbitas.

-¡N-no me puedes haces esto!-Exclamé con los brazos extendidos.-Odio ese lugar. Por favor haré todo menos eso...-Me arrastre hasta conseguir sujetar el tobillo del hombre tirandome al suelo. Si,lo sé,humillante pero realmente aquel lugar era horrible.-Por favor Miguel.-Sulpique aferrandome más a su tobillo como si fuese el _Día Del Jucio Final_ y su tobillo fuese mi última esperanza de no ir al infierno.

-No.-Dijo con firmeza caminando aún conmigo encima... Oh debajo segun como se nos vea.

-¡Se lo diré a Gabriel!-Solté de sópeton consiguiendo que se detuviese.-Sabes que para Gabriel yo soy como su hermana pequeña y no va a permitir que yo vaya a un lugar como ese.-Le amenaze levantandome del suelo.-Tu decides.-Advertí dirijiendome al coche para subirme en el asiento del copiloto.

-Correré el riesgo.-Dijo con firmeza mientras de dirijiá hacía el auto.-Chicas ¿Quereis que os lleve?-Les ofreció Miguel llevarlas a sus casas. La morena negó alegando que no quería ser una molestia y que necesitaba caminar para tomar aire y Jade que no por que no se controlaría en incrustarme una de sus tijeras en la yugular. Ante eso Miguel rió con gracias,le caía bien Jade seguro.

Hoy a sido un día de locos.

**Boca del infierno (Leyenda. En el fic real):Es la entrada al infierno,representada como la boca abierta de un monstruo enorme. **

**Juicio Final:Juicio en el que se decidirá el destino final de cada una de las almas por toda la eternidad,**

**Arcángel Miguel:Es el jefe de los Ejércitos de Dios. La Iglesia Copta como el primeo de los siete arcángeles y es el encargado de frustar a Lucifer y Satánas.**

**Arcángel Gabriel:Es el "guía de los médicos y viajeros". Se lo considera el "mensajero supremo de Dios".**

**¿Porque escribó esto?Por que necesitareis saberlo para este capítulo y en los próximos.**

**Supongo que ya habreis adivinado quien es el "bueno" y quien es el "malo" ¬¬ espero que os haya gustado X3**

**¡Contestaciónes!**

**Selene Cruxe:Bonita explicación,al parecer tuve suerte por una vez XD ¿Angel's Tales?¿Pero tu de donde sacas esos titulos tan raros?Por que son muy chulos la verdad ^^Jajajaja ya tenemos otra cosa en común:Las dos estamos obsesionaditas con los Ángeles y los Demonios (y también los espirítus pero tu no sé).**

**Richard y Clara tienen como principal misión poner juntas a Tori y Jade por que los dos tienen que ganarse la confianza de sus protegidas y el malo así poder engañar a su "protegida",no preguntes para que jujujuju... Si Clara se ganó u fuerte aplauso (se lo dí XD) ¡Ooc con Toriiiii!¡SIIIIII!Me encanta que Tori sea diferente a la dulce y amable yo quiero que sea más como Jade y Jade como Tori ¿No se verían muy lindas?Yo creo que si... Una Jade tierna llorando y una Tori consolandola por que le derritió su corazón y... Bueno que... Estoy empezando a pensar que podría sacar un One-Shot de Rating M con esa trama *Risa Pervertida* ¿Pero que pasa si mi madre lo descubre?¿Cumplirá su palabra de llevarme a aquel colegio religioso?Hay no ¡UNIFORME NOOOOOOOOOO!XDDD antes me muero... Pero terminare el fic antes claro está...**

**IloveBechloeJoriFaberry:¡Ostras no lo había pensado!Podría hacer un romance entre esos dos...Nah demasiado aburrido además Ruchard me cae mal lo pienso hacer sufrir y añadiré otro personaje a la historia para que salga con Clara y sea feliz durante el resto de la eternidad (?)O tal vez la idea de que esos dos se quieran no sea tan mala... Gracias por recordarme que no tengo el GTA ese videojuego que tanto anhelo pero que me es imposible conseguirlo... Gracias de verdad. Naah es una broma,ya lo tengo asumido XDDD. Y no te preocupes que mi inspiración sigue yendo de maravilla por que mi musa Consuelo (Si,la llamó así como mi bisabuela X3. Que en paz descanse...)**

**Nara375:Ya se sabe quien es el ángel bueno ¿No?Me alegra que digas que la de Jade es un poco rara pero en un futuro un poco lejano (?) dedicaré un capítulo a la vida pasada de Clara ^^**

**Vaniap0211:Tu sigue preguntando que me encanta que me pregunten,me siento el centro de atención cuando ocurre eso... El odio que tienen ellos dos te lo responderé con otra pregunta:¿Desde cuando los Demonios y los Ángeles se llevan bien?¿Porque no iriá Jade estando allí Super-Clara facilitando el amor entre nuestras protagonistas?¿Porque ocurriría algo mal tan pronto?Respues,te he dado respuestas...**

**Erick:¡Encantada llamame Sora!¿Tu sabes como se me quedo la cara al leer lo de los doce reviews?Así: \(º-º)/ Es un honor de verdad. Uno de los dos es malo y el otro es el bueno que sabe que es el Demonio pero no puede decir nada por miedo de que su protegida reaccionase de manera mala y las cosas se complicasen aún más de lo que ya estan... Aawwww a mi también me paso lo mismo con el Jori y pensé:*Que tiernas las dos... Que me las comía enteritas* XD**

**SoDamnBeautiful1:Jajajaja un Ángel tiene que estar preparado para cualquier ocasión... Y no se me ocurría otra manera de obligar a Jade a ir y cuando vi el capítulo de iCarly en el que Carly descubre que Freddy y Sam se besaron y los atarón con cinta adeshiva se me ocurrío hacer eso jeje... La pelea la hicieron por petición de Sikowitz y "fingieron" pelear (cuando lo estaba escribiendo se me olvido que era una pelea y Clara golpeaba a Richard XDDD)Son enemigos diría yo... Pero cuando luchan son las dos cosas,creo... Y si ¡PREMIOOOO! la amordazo y la llevó en coche y tal vez hizo algo má con ella (?) ¿Llevarla a tomar un helado tal vez?**

**Mica:¡Ya seguííííííí!XDDDDD**

**Laars15:¿Tiene mil y un usos?No vuelvas a decir que cuando leí tu review empeze a babear de las escenas que se me ocurrieron y estuve tentada a escribirlas... Tal vez haga una desviación del fic y escriba un One-Shot de Jade y Clara junto con Tori... Vale,me voy a dar una ducha de agua fría ahora vuelvo...*Diez minutos después*Malditas hormonas pervertidas,que irrespetuosas son XD. Bueno cine,cine no exactamente pero bueno da igual jejeje y ya estoy esperando a avanzar un par de capítulos para que los complotistas salgan de una vez ¡BIENNNNN!**

**Taetae:Me alegra que te gusta X3 (estoy empezando a sonar repetitiva XD pero bueno es la verdad así que...) ¿Te parece gracioso?Que bien por que intentó de todas las maneras hacerlo divertido...**

**Mas alla de la realidad:¡Nuevo lector!¡BIENNNN!Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que algo que he echo tiene futuro -/- Si pobre Clara que va a tener que volcarse mucho para ayudar a Jade a que descubra su amor hacia la mitad latina que ya está esperando a recibirla con los brazos abiertos X3 Que tierno es el amor...**

**Bueno ya no hay contestaciónes así que me voy a la cama con cuidado por que hoy (a las 2 AM no sé porque. Tal vez mi organismo quiera joderme un poco (?)) me levanté con el pie izquierdo (Y tan izquierdo por que nada más levantarme de la cama me golpee contra la puerta de mi habitación,me tropeze con la jaula del conejo (que en paz descanse ¬¬) y luego contra la puerta del pasillo para que después de volver del baño volver a golpearme el pie con la jaula,DEL HAMSTER.**


	5. Chapter 5:Pasado

**Lo siento queridos lectores por la tardanza pero con las vacaciones,con el lío de intentar matrícularme en otro instituto,la playa y todo el tiempo libre que tengo para vaguear y lo deprimida que estoy últimamente (Suerte que las mechas que me he echo ahora me han animado) y que no encontraba el bluetooth que sin el no podía pasar los archivos del PC al móvil (Me dio un ataque de hiteria ¬¬)... Pero eso si,a partir de ahora,el tiempo que le dedicó a hacer nada lo voy a dedicar a escribir un poco,por lo menos una vez al día.**

**Victorious no me pertenece es de sus creadores y de Nickelodeon.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:Para no liaros os explicó que Tori irá al "pasado" (Pongo pasado entre comillas por que en realidad es una trampa de Richard) y verá algunas cosas que no le agradaran mucho...**

**Otra cosa;Cuando llevaba medio capítulo escrito no se que demonios toque o hize,que TODO lo que había escrito desapareció "magicamente".**

**Una última cosita... Se que lo que estoy escribiendo no viene al cuento pero para mi es muy importante:Hace unos días me entere de que Cory Monteith,integrante del elenco de "Glee",a fallecido recientemente con su inesperada muerte que ha dejado (a mi,a sus fans y a todo el mundo principalmente por que no creo que los aliens vean series humanas (?)) una tristeza muy grande en nuestros corazones (No se si en el vuestro también). No era mi personaje favorito de la serie (Odiaba a su personaje,Finn Hudson,por quitarle a mi Quinn (?) a nuestra Rachel (?) ¡Viva el Faberry!(?)) pero aún así era un gran persona (o eso dicen) y con mucho talento (Muy cierto). Este capítulo está dedicado a el aunque sea de otra serie distinta en la que estoy (casi) segura de que la mayoría nunca la ha visto. Que si es así os recomiendo que la mireis por que es muy chula (Yo al principio creía que la veía la gente estúpida,sin vida social o neerds de esos... Ahora no se cuál de los tres me toca elegir por que yo tonta no soy,tengo vida social y no soy una neerd... ¿Que soy entonces?¡¿Un espíritu?!)**

**Dedicado a **_**Monteith**_** por las decénas de horas que me he pasado escuchando sus canciones y los capítulos de la serie...**

**Pov. Tori**

¿Porque no podía haber tenido una cita normal?¿Porque?¡¿PORQUE?!¡Es injusto!¡Yo solo quería pasar tiempo con Jade!¿Es tanto pedir?Va a ser que si...

No culpo a Clara por lo mal que ha salido la cita,si eso se le puede llamar cita. La verdad,creo que si hubiese salido sola con Jade a lo mejor habría sido peor... No,no lo habría sido. No fue muy divertido la persecución por la carretera ni que me hubiesen arrestrado pero tengo que admitir que me lo pase un poco bien.

Sonreí como una boba al recordar el momento en el que casi chocamos contra otro auto y Jade me abrazo con tanta fuerza,que por un momento creí que se me saldrían todos los orgános por la garganta. Pero esa sonrisa se borro al recordar como CASI nos matamos de verdad.

-Quedáte callada y no hagas nada.-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas antes de taparme la boca y sujetarme de la cintura.

Intenté forcejear con el hombre que me tenía sujeta de la cintura,que,sin ningun esfuerzo me cargo en su hombro y me llevaba a un callejón. Y no quería saber para que.

-¡Sueltame!-Le grite pataleando. Por fin hizo caso de mis plegarias y me dejó en el suelo sentada con la cara cubierta de lágrimas que habían escapado de mi rostro.-Por favor no me hagas daño.-Le suplique abrazando mis rodillas y enterrando mi rostro ahí.

-No te voy a hacer nada Tori.-Dijo una voz que conocía desde hacía días. Alzé el rostro soprendida encontrandome con un pelinegro de ojos azules que me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto preocupado.

-¡Idiota!-Le pegue unos cuántos golpes en el brazo cuando me levante y empeze a gritarle lo idiota que era por haberme asustado así.

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó pegando su espalda a la pared poniendo sus manos en alto.-Solo era una broma...-Susurro con la cabeza gacha y haciendo un puchero como si fuera un niño siendo regañado por sus padres por una travesura que hizo.

-Estas perdonado,pero la próxima vez porfavor,no me hagas ninguna broma...

-De acuerdo.

Un silencio incómodo nos inundó a los dos. Yo miraba el suelo mientras que con mi pie dibujaba circulos imaginarios en el suelo y el movía su pie con nerviosísmo.

-Tori.-Me llamó Richard alzando levemente la vista del suelo que era donde la tenía.

-¿Si?-Dije con suavidad dejando de hacer circulos en el suelo y lo miraba curiosa.

-Ven conmigo.-Extendió su mano hacía mi. La cogui y me llevó más profundo del callejón donde,soprendentemente,había un local en donde ponía en letras de neón:_Pecados_.

Mire a Richard que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

-¿Donde estamos?-Le pregunte cuando unos hombres vestidos con traje salían del local completamente ebrios.

-En el Cabaré Pecados.-Dijo con simpleza.-Vamos que llegamos tarde.-Chasqueo los dedos y sin darme cuenta mi ropa había cambiado de llevar shorts y blusa a llevar un vestido rosa que tapa mucho,un sombrero del mismo color solo que con un par de plumas y un abánico blanco con toques turquesa por la tela.

-¿C-como...?-No me dio tiempo a continuar al ver como el pelinegro comenzaba a caminar vestido con un traje negro que tenía unas finas rayas blancas en vertícal por el traje y por el sombrero. Al tener mi brazo pasado por el suyo tuve que caminar hasta llegar a la entrada donde había (quien supongo era el guardia) que nos dejo pasar con una leve inclinación mientras abría la puerta mostrandonos a un montón de personas sentadas contemplando un escenario vació.

-¡Richard cuánto tiempo!-Dijo un hombre abrazandolo. El pelinegro sonreía encantado de volver a ver su amigo,creo...-¿Y quien es está preciosidad?-Dijo mirandome con una sonrisa risueña.

-Ella es mi esposa,Victoria.-Lo mire como si fuese un extraterrestre.-Oh,empieza el show.-Dijo cuando apagaron las luces.

El pelinegro me llevo a una mesa libre un poco alejado del escenario pero que aún así se veía perfectamente el escenario que era iluminado por una tenue luz. De repente,una canción sensual comenzó a sonar y,a medida que avanzaba y se tornaba más erótica una chica de pelo negro y vestida por un vestido donde ganaban el verde y el rojo salió al escenario bailando de una manera excitante haciendo al público aplaudir eúforicos. Cuando estaba por terminar el baile,la chica se quito un velo que cubría su rostro impidiendo saber como era y,al hacerlo,la sopresa que me lleve fue tan grande que incluso me olvide de como se respiraba.

-Richard...¿Que hace Jade ahí?-Le pregunte con la garganta seca.

-Estamos en el pasado Tori,quiero que veas algo.-Me explicó mirando el escenario donde aparecieron más chicas con plumas encima suyo tapando la mayor parte de sus cuerpos pero dejando ver partes descubiertas.

Comenzarón a bailiar en compañia de un piano que lo tocaba un chico morena con el pelo un poco largo,que movía con maestría lo dedos tocando una hermosa y movida melodía. Silbidos y aplausos se escucharon cuando la bailarina principal (o eso creía yo) salió de la fila donde estaban todas las demá y empezó a bailar de una manera un poco sensual. Los celos me invadieron cuando me fije como la mayoría del los hombres de este cabaret se comían con la mirada a Jade,que no despegaba su vista de mi como si fuera un criminal y ella el detective que me interroga. Cuando las notas finales se escucharon y el baile terminó,el pianista se acerco al escenario y besó,con mucha pasión,a la pelinegra que se encontraba encantada.

Algo se rompió en mi interior,y sin importarme nada más,salí del lugar intentando que la lágrimas no se escapasen de mis ojos.

La voz de Richard hizo detenerme. Me recosté en la pared y comenzé a llorar de la triteza y desiluión,todos los planes que tenía por conquistar a Jade se fueron a la basura.

-Tori ¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto preocupado poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Richard ¿Que ha sido eso?¿Que hacía Jade ahí?-Le pregunte sentandome en el suelo cubriendo mi rostro con mi mano.-¿Que es lo que ocurre?Pirmero apareces tu diciendo que eres mi Ángel de la Guarda,luego esa chica consigue meternos en prisión y ahora esto...¿Que he echo yo para merecer esto?-Pregunte a la nada notando como unas lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

-Tori esto lo he echo para demostrarte que Jade no es tu futuro.-Dijo con suavidad acariciando mi rostro.

Levante la cabeza soprendida y al ver su rostro serio pero con un brillo en sus ojos hizo estremecerme.

-Jade no es tu futuro Tori. Te dije que le pidieras una cita para demostrarte que ella no es tu futuro...

-¿Entonces quien es su futuro,Richard?¿Beck?Mira Richard yo AMO a Jade y pienso hacer todo lo posible para enamorarla.-Dije con seguridad levantandome del suelo limpiandome las lágrimas.-Y ni tu ni nadie va a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Y además no sé que tiene que ver que me hayas traido aquí,eso no cambiará que yo ame a Jade y que quiera pasar el resto de mis días con ella.-Mire por última vez al pelinegro que estaba soprendido por mis palabras y me fui de allí sin mirar atrás...

**Pov. Nadie**

Un hombre de pelo negro se encontraba parado en mitad de un callejón soprendido,sin mover ni un solo músculo y,sin darse cuenta,una chica se encontraba detrás suyo con una sonrisa.

-Hay que al bebé le ha salido mal el plan.-Dijo con burla jugando con unas llaves en sus manos.

-Mira niñata. Ella va a ser la esposa de mi jefe y ni tu ni nadie me va a impedir conseguir mi objetivo.-Habló son seguridad en su voz mientras se acercaba a su enemiga por naturaleza.

-Ajá. Y por curiosidad ¿Como vas a hacer eso?¿Volviendola a engañar con su "vida pasada"?Eres pátetico,por cierto.-Se burlo la chica dando media vuelta alejandose del chico que estaba rojo del coraje.

-¿Y tu?¿Como vas a hacer para que esa chica se enamoré de Tori?-Pregunto en el mismo tono que ella,pero con un poco más de acidez en su voz. Como detestaba a aquella chica que en su día se hizo llamar su "amiga".

-Yo no voy a enamorarla. Por que ya lo está,solo le haré ver lo que tanto tiempo a intentado ignorar mientras lo escondía en lo más hondo de su corazón,que por cierto,es precioso. ¿Tu sabias que cuando tenía doce años le salvo la vida a un gato?

-Me da igual.-Dijo indiferente mientras tenaba aún más su mandíbula por el desprecio que tenía a la castaña que estaba muy tranquila dando vueltas por el minúsculo lugar que estaba lleno de basura y cosas inserbibles.-Te destrozaré Clara,como lo hiciste tu un día...-Susurro lo sucifiente alto como para que la Ángel lo escuchase. Dio media vuelta y se perdió por las calurosas calles de Los Ángeles...

-O como tu un día lo hiciste también...

...

Un encapuchado entró en un salón donde se encontraban reunidos una familia que,a simple vista,parecía la más feliz del mundo pero que por dentro iradiaban maldad y desprecio a todo ser viviente que no estuviera a su mismo nivel y que solo se amaban a ellos mismo.

El más mayor,que se encontraba parado enfrente de la extensa mesa de roble,se levantó de su asiento con un rostro serio mirando al lacayo que había interrumpido la silenciosa cena que tenía con su querida familia,que amaba tanto por el orgullo que mostraban todos juntos o separados.

-Espero que sea importante por que sino preparaté para acabar en _La Boca_.-Habló con maldad haciendo reir a sus hijos y esposa.

-Disculpeme señor pero tenemos noticias de la señorita Victoria...-Murmuro asustando mirando con la cabeza baja a su jefe que enseguida quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y cayó con un movimiento de su mano a todos sus familiares.

-Hablá.-Ordenó con su potente voz.

-No cayó en la trampa que le tendimos,y el Ángel se interpuso en su camino cuando estaba a punto de utilizar otra estratajema para engañarla... Disculpenos señor pero creíamos que...

-Silencio.-Le interumpió.-Hijo.-Llamó a su progenitor que tenía una sonrisa divertida.-Espera unos días más hasta que el incompetente ese cumpla la misión y,si no es así,yo mismo raptaré a la chica aunque vayan en contra de las leyes mágicas. Y tu podrás disfrutar de ella por tooooda la eternidad.-Alargó la palabra "toda" y con una estridente risa por parte de los dos únicos varones del lugar,se sentaron para seguir degustando su fantástica comida...

**Os preguntareis:¿Quien es el que quiere a Tori para si mismo?Buena pregunta,muy buena. El "sombras" (Que es así como lo he apodado,no sé por que) en el próximo capítulo se mostrará su identidad. Iba hacerlo ahora pero pensé "No mujer,que se queden con la intriga". Y decidí dejarlo así X3 Soy un encanto ¿Cierto?**

**Mas alla de la realidad:Sip,el malo es Richard (con el tiempo se descubrirá el por que)Clara es un amor,si yo fuera ella ya me habría desmayado por tener a Jade West enfrente mio XD. ¿Quieres saber como la amarró?Muy facíl *Re-doble de tambores* ¡Magia!Jajajaja no,quería hacer un flashback de aquello pero no sabía como :/ se me hacía muy dificíl...**

**IloveBechloeJoriFaberry:Naahh no te preocupes por lo del GTA total,ya pasé esa fase de que me gustarán las cosas de chicos,ahora estoy en la de ir a la moda (Y eso que juré que NUNCA me convertiriá en el prototipo de adolescente pija... Que poco a poco estoy consiguiendo *Grito ensordecedor*)Ajá el bastardo es un bastardo,¿Pelea mental?¿Cuando he escrito yo una pel...?Ah si,si,si,si... No recuerdo haber escrito ninguna pelea mental (Me da pereza revisar el capítulo anterior)Da igual,pero si escribí una pelea mental (lo siento pero no me acuerdo :/) es por que a mi ME ENCANTAN y... Eso ¿Como sería una pelea mental con algo tan surrealista?Yo creo que sería muy divertido ¿No?Este capítulo no fue muy sensual,fue un poco más... Raro,y el próximo contendrá un poco más de acción...**

**Selen Cruxe:Antes de contestarte el review tengo que decirte algo MUYYYY importante:No leí los dos últimos capítulos de tu fic. Lo siento pero al ver que eran tan largos me dio mucha pereza leerlo y decidí dejarlo para luego,que al final se convirtió en un nunca... Pero tranquila que mañana a primera hora (o cuando me despierte) te envío esos dos reviews que TANTO te merces,hombre ¿Quien soy yo para no opinar en dos capítulos donde evidentemente te has esforzado para complacer a tus lectores?Me dan ganas de reprocharme a mi misma... Que hipócrita soy al querer que me envien muchos reviews y que cuando actualizan un cap yo no envíe uno... Hay que tostón te he dado. Sorry... Ahora si,al review:Ajá,tus títulos me gustan,muy originales. Y sube pronto el fic porfaaaaa,hazlo por mi (?) parece como si te estuviese chantajeando como lo hago con mi padre (que blando es elpobre...)¿Y sabes que?Los científicos aseguran que es bueno tener obsesiones... Emmm vale,eso me lo he inventado.**

**Sube pronto lo del "Succubo Personal" que no te imaginas la cara que se me ha puesto al imaginar de que se trataba,por que mira que el título da que pensar... O imaginar ¬¬ Ah tranquila,si me meten en un internado religioso conseguiré que me expulsen enseguida,solo necesitaré vlasfemar un poco y adiós muy buenas *Despedida de mano* XD Yo soy un dios a la hora de meterme en problemas,los encuentro aún sin quererlos ¬¬**

**Está como una cabra la pobre y eso es lo que le hace tener ese encanto tan risueño y despreocupado que,aunque ya haya recibido la lección,seguirá haciendo las cosas mal adrede (Eso traerá MUCHOOOO Jori)¿Quien es Azrael?¿Y luzbel?Bueno el último si lo conozco pero me da un poco de grima incluirlo en el fic por que sino tengo pesadillas... Creo que será buena idea que aparezca un par de veces,por si las moscas... Y por último:Opps,si que tardé bastante en actualizar *Me encogo de hombros* pero estaba demasiado ocupada con las vacaciones y la planificación de amargarle la vida a una ex bastante mala (ex de amiga)... Tu no has leído nada...**

**Mica:El malo es Richard y SI ¡SUIGOOOO!**

**Taetae:No se que ecribirte la verdad... No voy a poner lo que normalmente los escritores suelen poner cuando no saben que escribir:Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y BLA BLA BLA. NO,yo soy original:**

**Okay la falta de originalidad en mi cerebro producto de las estupidez que suele invadir las vacacones de verano en los chicos de mi edad me ha atrociado el crebero y tendré que escribir lo primero que se me ocurra que es esto. En el próximo capítulo espero que escribas algo más para que así no tenga que estrujar mi cerebro para contestarte. Que no entendí lo de "ily" que por cierto ¿Que significa eso?¡Nos leemos!Ejem... O mejor dicho ¡Te contestó!**

**Nara375:¡No me he olvidado de ti!¿Eso se merece un premio,no?Bueno da igual,enserio. Estoy muy bien,gracias ¿Y tu?Jade es una reprimida pero cuando este entre la espada y la pared aceptará sus sentimientos ¬¬ Estoy deseando escribir la idea que se me acaba de ocurrir... Es cierto:Nuestra Jadey está un poco loca,es de sentido común que su Ángel Guardian también lo este. Ajá cambié el título,es que me aburría el que había antes no sé... Muy soso,que por cierto este también lo es...**

**Por cierto querido lectores,hoy,he descubierto una cosa:Siempre que me pongo a escribir las contestaciones me rió como una tonta. Eso solo incrementa mi teoría de que el verano me atonta...**

**¡Me despido!**

**Atte:La princesa pesadeitor ;)**


	6. Chapter 6:La historia de mi Ángel

**Disclaimer:Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Una cosa:No sé si os habreis enterado pero ha habido un terrible accidente de tren en Santiago de Compostela y... Aunque no vaya a servir de nada... Quiero dedicar este capítulo a las victímas y familiares de tan tragico accidente que a lo mejor pudo haberse evitado.**

Pov Jade

Ya me estaba viendo yo allí,encerrada en una celda llena de me veía los títulares de los períodicos:"Adolescente mata a tijeretazos a otra adolescente". Seguramente me caerían unos diez o quinze años pero por buen comportamiento me la bajaran dos años ¿A quien quiero engañar?Yo nunca sería una buena reclusa.

Como vuelva a escuchar el cantó desafinado de puta cría me la cargo ¡Le reviento su dentadura de porcelana contra la encimera!¡NO LA SOPORTO!¿En que momento se me ocurrió a mi aceptar cuando me propuso hacerme el desayuno?Solo espero que haya validó la pena ahorrar enegrías y mi sensación auditiva,por que si de lo contrario no es así,habría una muerte en Los Ángeles y un demonio más aparecería en el infierno...

-Espera...-Recordé el momento en el que la castaña se coló en mi auto sin darm eyo cuenta o cuando me hizo _no-sé-que-cosa_ y en menos de un segundo estaba atada de pies y manos. Quería descubrir como hacia esas cosas la niñata.

-¿Has dicho algo Jade?-Me preguntó mirandome de soslayo mientras dejaba los huevos fritos y el tocino en el plato.

-¿Como haces eso?-Fruncío el ceño dejando el palto con mi desayuno formando una carita sonriente. Tuve naúseas con tan solo mirar lo cursi que era aquello.

-Oh pues muy facíl... Primero calientas aceite,luego rompes el huevo y lo pones en la sárten...-Comenzó a decir con confusión en su voz.

-¡Eso no!-Grite histérica levantandome de la silla donde reposaba mi trasero y espalda.

-¿Eh?

-¡Me refieró a cuando apareces y desapareces de repente!¡UNA PERSONA NORMAL NO HACE ESO!-Volví a gritar notando como la sangre se me subiá a la cabeza por la ira que brotaba por mis poros.-¡Contesta!-Le grite por cuarta vez.

-¡¿Como te voy a contestar sino paras de gritar?!¡LOCA!-Me insultó en la cara ¡¿A MI?!Ahora si que voy a la carcél...-Y tu misma lo has dicho. Una PERSONA normal.-Dijo más relajada y haciendo enfasís en "persona".

-¿Entonces tu que eres?¿Un extraterrestre?-Dije con burla en mi voz. Me volví a sentar en la silla para comenzar a tomar el desayuno que me había preparado que,aunque pareciese imposible,era el más delicioso que había probado en mi vida.

-Frío.

-¿Un vampiro?-Intenté adivinar con una sonrisa sarcástica. De verdad ¿De donde había salido este fenómeno que está obsesionada conmigo?

-Te congelas.-Respondío dejando encima de la mesa un vaso con zumo de naranja.

-¿Un demonio?-Intenté acertar tomando el vaso y llevarmelo a la boca.

-Mmmm... Templado.

-¿Un ángel?-Contuve la carcajada que amenazaba con salir por mi garganta.

-¡Correctoooo!-Escupí toda la bebida manchando la cara de mi _no-invitada_ que se coló anoche en mi habitación y no me dejó dormir.

Comenze a toser con mucha violencia sintiendo como me daban golpecitos en la espalda intentandó ayudarme. Al relajarme mire a la cara a la castaña que me miraba preocupada y musitó un leve "¿Estas bien?".

-Jajajaja.-Comenzé a reirme en su cara sujetandome la tripa que comenzaba a dolerme al igual que mi garganta que me ardía horrores.

-¡Deja de reirte!-Exclamó enfurecida.

-Aprende a mentir...-Dije con voz burlona al terminar de haberme reido.

-No sé que vio Tori en ti...-Susurro para si misma con intenciónes de que yo no la escuchase,cosa que no salió bien para ella para su degracia y para mi alegría...¿Espera?¡¿Había dicho alegría?!

-¿Que has dicho?-Me acerque a ella sujetandola de los hombros impaciente.

Pareció dudarlo unos momentos pero al final,decidió hablar:-Que eres idiota.-Antes de que pudiese hablar,la escurridiza cría se largó corriendo de la cocina para después escucharse el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

...

Muy bien,no se por que demonios me ha dado por seguir ha esa idiota. Estoy desperdiciando mi sabado en buscar a una estúpida chica que se me aparece cada vez que quiere como si fuera un puto fantasma.

-¡Me cago en los locos que se le ocurrieron concevir a ese engendro del mal!-Grite golpeando el agua del profundo lago donde había llegado a parar. Llevaba horas buscandola para después perderla.

Me senté en la orilla y cogui un montoncito de piedras del suelo y comenze a lanzarlas al lago. Al terminar de lanzar todas vi una,del tamaño de la mitad de mi mano,la sujete con mi mano y la lanze al otro extremo del lago haciendo un ruido seco al caer al agua.

-¡JODER!-Grite al ver como el cuerpo de una chica saliendo del agua con el pelo largo cubriendole la cara.-¡¿Pero que cojones?!-Grite levantandome de golpe y dando pasos hacia atrás.-Que guay...-Susurre viendo como el cuerpo se acercaba a mi con los brazos extendidos y dando pasos torpes.

-Socorro...-Habló en un susurro la chica. Se llevó las manos al pecho dandose golpecitos.-Jade...-Dijo mi voz destapandose el rostro de los mechones de cabello que caían con rebeldía.

-Genial...-Me puse detrás de su espalda y pase mis manos por su abdomen presionandolo para sacarle de la garganta lo que sea que tuviera dentro.

-Oh... Gracias.-Dijo cuando solto unas extrañas algas de su boca. Respiraba entrecortadamente y se salió de mis brazos.-Un idiota lanzó una piedra al lago y me dio en toda la cabeza.-Aprete las tijeras que había sacado para asesinarla por haberme echo andar tanto y al escuchar lo que dije me avalanze sobre ella.

Forcejeamos durante cinco minutos. En todo ese tiempo me lleve un par de golpes en el estómago y ella unos cuántos en la cara. La castaña me empujó hacia un lado y se levantó quedandose encima mío sujetandome con mucha fuerza las muñecas y sus piernas colocadas a los lados de mi cadera,inmovilizandome completamente.

-¡¿Porque has echo eso?!-Me grito apretando los dientes muy molesta.

-¡Porque me has echo caminar durante horas para saber que querías decir con lo de Tori!-Grite arrepintiendome enseguida.

El rostro de Clara se suavizó un poco y se salió de encima mio. Camino hasta sentarse en la orilla del lago y abrazo sus piernas con un rostro sereno,mirando hacia el horizonte. Dio unas palmaditas en el suelo indicando que me sentase a su lado,cosa que hice para escuchar lo que ella decía,no por que me lo dijera. Yo no acató ordenes de alguien.

-Eso debería decirtelo Tori no yo.-Bufe molesta por su corta y seca respuesta.-Quiero hablar contigo de un tema importante,Jade.-Dijo poniendose seria.

-Adelante.

-Soy tu Ángel Guardian. Y antes de que digas algo mira.-Extendió su mano y de repente un destello azul apareció en su mano y una fotografía que yo conocía muy bien,apareció en su mano.-He venido aquí para guiarte pero claro antes de ayudarte,que por cierto ya lo he echo,tu tienes que saber el por que de mi ayuda.-Me quede callada analizando la información que tenía. Tenía suficientes pruebas como para saber que decía la verdad.-Pregunta.

-¿Lees la mente?-Le pregunte al darme cuenta de que sabía exactamente lo que iba hacer.

-No simplemente lo he supuesto.

-¿No te hes dificíl tener que ser mi ángel?

-No... Bueno un poco complicado si que es,eres una chica especial.

-¿Como puedes llevar una vida?

-Facíl:No estoy viva.-La mire con los ojos muy abiertos. La verdad no se me hacía extraño que fuese un fantasma,pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra escucharlo de la misma persona.

-¿Como moriste?

-Es una larga historia.-Me advirtió con una sonrisa. Me encogi de hombros.-Cuando tenia 16 años me acosté con Richard,que en ese entonces era un muy buen amigo mio. Lo hice por culpa de mi novio que me estaba engañando con una rubia de bote desde hacía casi cinco meses. No utilizamos protección y me quede embarazada.-Mi rostro se tranformo en una mueca divertida y estuve apunto de hacer una broma pero la castaña me interrumpió en ese mismo instante.-Hablé con Richard y le dije que lo tendría,me dijo que el no se haría cargo del bebé por que no tenía pruebas de que fuera suyo,discutimos un buen rato hasta que le grite que era un idiota y que tenía que ayudarme con nuestro hijo,que yo sola no podía con el. Se río en mi cara y me dijo que me fuera de su casa,cosa que hice y al llegar a la mia ¡Oh sopresa!Mis padres se habían enterado "magicamente" y tenían las maletas echas para que me fuera de casa.-Dijo con odio en su voz.-Mi mejor amiga me dijo que me podía quedar en su casa,acepte claramente y,sobretodo,por que sino me habría insistido tanto que me habría explotado la cabeza.-Rió con lo último y se acarició la tripa con una sonrisa.-Para vengarme de Richard por haberselo contado a mis padres le corté los frenos a su moto. Al día siguiente me enteré de que había muerto en el hospital por un accidente que tuvo con su motocicleta.

-¿Lo mataste?-Pregunte con la madibula caída.

-No que va,fue Papa Noel que lo hizo por que fue muy malo en el último año.-Ironizó.-Vale,vale perdona...-Se disculpó al verme sacar las tijeras que recogi del suelo cuando me las tiró en la pelea de antes.

-¿No se enteraron de que fuistes tu?

-No,utilize guantes en todo momento.

-Continúa.

-Perdí al bebé del disgusto,yo solo quería vengarme no matarle.-Suspiro.-Habría sido una muy buena mamá sexy... Caí en una depresión y con el tiempo todo fue a peor. Mis padres me dejaron volver a casa y acepté por no seguir siendo una molestia para mi amiga. Un día cuando mis padres se fueron a trabajar,yo baje a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno y vi encima de la encimera un cuchillo bastante afilado y allí,en ese mismo lugar,me corté las venas por todo el dolor que sentía y por que ya no podía más,no tenía fuerzas para luchar...

-¿Te dolió?

-¿El que?-La fulmine con la mirada y señale una de sus muñecas con la cabeza.-Aahhh jejeje perdona... Un poco la verdad pero también sentí mucho alivio.-Echo la cabeza atrás al sentir como una fresa oleada de aire puro se estrellaba en su cara.

-Entonces... A partir de ahora me ayudarás en todo lo que quiera.-Dije haciendo una confirmación en ves de una pregunta,como yo quería.

-Sii más o menos...-Dijo con duda mirandome con desconfianza.-¿Porque lo dices?

Me parece que voy a tener un mayordomo personal a partir de ahora...

...

-¡Robert!-Se escucho por todo el castillo el grito grave de un hombre y la puerta de una alcoba iluminada por la ventana entre abierta.-¿Estas ahí?-Pregunto mirando los alrededores de la habitación.

-Aquí estoy padre.-Dijo saliendo del cuarto de baño con una camiseta de cuadros rojas y blancas y jeans oscuros junto con las gafas y el muñeco que solía llevar a la escuela,donde estaba la mujer que el más anhelaba.-¿Desea algo?

-¿Viste a Lauren?-Le pregunto colocando un mechon castaño detrás de su oreja,los ioncomvenientes de tener una melena larga.

-Si,está en los jardines.-Contesto el chico de pelo rizado agarrando su muñeco y su mochila.-¿En que lío se ha metido mi preciosa hermanita?

-Ninguno.-Cerro la puerta de la alcoba de su hijo y se marchó directo a los jardines de su hogar...

**Bueno ahora se sabe el por que del odio que tienen Richard y Clara entre si. La verdad es que la historia es un poco triste;Quedarse embarazada con tan solo 16 años,que tus padres te echen de casa,el padre de tu hijo no se quiere hacer cargo y al final pierdes a tu hijo y te suicidas... Horrible.**

**Ahora sabeis quien es "El Sombras" y sino no habei sentendido el nombre de "Robert" ni "camiseta de cuadros rojas y blancas y jeans oscuros junto con las gafas y el muñeco que solía llevar a la escuela" significa que sois idiotas,y que no sabeis lo suficiente de Victorious como para consideraros "fans".**

**Mas alla de la realidad:Jajajaja Jade también tuvo que haber tenido un lado bueno y sensible de pequeña ¿No?Hombre buen,buena no exactamente... Es... Puede... La adolescencia calma (?)Jojojo "Robert" quiere a Tori por que fue la persona que mejor lo trato en mucho tiempo y... No sé,la verdad es que Tori enamora a cualquiera (Ejemplo:Jade)¿Con que quieres entrar en la historia para partirle la cara a esos dos idiotas?XD para eso ya estan Clara y Jade XDDD una por dejarla embarazada y sola y otra por intentar quitarle a su chica XD ¡No me digas esas cosas!Que me han entrado ganas de llorar y todo *Snif* pero es que no tengo tiempo por que estoy un poco deprimida por tener que repe... Emm que... El próximo capítulo será más largo *Estado:Decisiva* ¡Aunque me cueste dos meses!**

**Isalyr:O ¿Eres Fan de mis dos fics?Que feliz soy ^^. Ohhh ya sabia que era buena escritora (Gracias por recordarmelo ;)Emm vale,paro ya XD. Me has echo sentirme orgullosa de mi forma de escribir X3 Thanks :B**

**Victoiuosnaomi:¡No eres rara!Yo si me dieran a elegir a Tori o Jade,elegiria a Tori sin duda alguna (Su personalidad me derrite X3)XD yo al principio no entendí tu review y epnse "¿De que está hablando?" y me puse a revisar la historia para saber por que decias esto ¬¬ (Tonta que soy) y recien me enteró de lo que decías XDDD¡No te preocupes por comentar!En realidad no me había dado cuenta,bueno si pero no me había fijado en los usuarios que no habían comentado (Yo también soy muy perezosa siempre,hasta tal punto de pedirle a mi madre que me de el mando del televisor estando en la mesa del comedor y yo en el sófa XDDD)**

**Selene Cruxe:¬¬ lo siento pero estaba tan ocupada con las recuperaciones y que me daba pereza leer todo ese (según tu,por que eso parecía la biblia de lo largo que era...)capítulo que decidí no comentar XD pero al ver lo mal que es que un fiel leyente no comente en un (en tu caso 2) capítulos que decidí hacerlo (No recuerdo bien si era por eso o por tu comentario...)Jajajaja pues por poco el bicho se queda con la habitación y si hacia eso no podría actualizar :/ Suerte que apareció mi "Super Mamá" Dispuesta a destruir al malvada "Insecto Desconocido" por el modico preció de limpiar mi habitación (Madres chantajistas...)Ohhh ¿Cuando publicaras... La histrioa con titúlo en inglés que ahora mismo no me acuerdo?¿Y "Succubo Personal?Que tengo muchas ganas de leerlo ¡Luego podemos competir por quien de las dos hace mejores One-Shots!(?)Por cierto dale gracias a esa impulsividad tuya cuando lo publiques (Por que sino lo haces tu iré a tu casa,me colaré en tu ordenador y subiré el fic ;D)Ahora contestare a tus preguntas:-¿Quien es el que quiere a Tori para si mismo?Robert-¿Quien osa querer llevarse a Vega?(Me recordastes a Jade XD)Ya te lo dije,Robert XDDD ¡No te equivocastes con el nombre!¡ENHORABUENA!Supones bien ;) todos lo preguntan (o casi todos)Bueno para conpensarte con "ntervención est" un capítulo dedicado enteramente (Ejem excpeto el final) a West y la c astaña XD ¡Es verdad"Tenía este capítulo desde hacia dos día solo me faltaban las contestaciones.**

**PD:¿Como que lugar llamado corazón?Tu tienes corazón y sino lo tienes... Hostia ¿Eres un zombie?**

**PD2:A mi también me dolió que muriese ¡Yo solo quería que su personaje muriese no el!Pero bueno hay que ver el lado bueno:Ahora si que se puede hacer realidad el "Achele" en formato romance (¿Formato?¿Que son Sora,CD'S?) y también destruyo el Fberry como romance (Ganas de romper cosas aumentando) pero bueno... No sé pueden revivir a los muertos (Ganas de que haya un apocalispis zombie aumentando) y mucho menos si ya estan incinerados... Ohh me he sentido muy mal por lo dicho... Lo siento Lea Michelle si estas leyendo esto,si lo estas te daré un conseguito:Haz realidad el Achele,no nos quieras romper el corazón a tus fans que ya estamos devastado por culpa de Cory... Putas drogas:Primero me arrebatan a mi tío ¡AHORA A UN INTEGRANTE DE GLEE!¡¿QUIEN SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE?!¡¿LADY GAGA?!**

**Nara375:Yo te puedo dejar el nombre del premio que me gustaría,pero no creo que lo consigas por que ¿No sabrás revivir muertos,verdad?Jojojo Jade confesara... O Tori no lo se ¬¬ ¿Eres adivina?Yo al prinicpio iba a poner a Jade para luego besasrse las dos */* pero decidí no hacerlo *Risa burlona* Ah que si le pega ahora más el titulo,por eso lo puse. Ese Richard que mató a nuestra Clara ¡Incluso cuando era un humano y estaba vivo!**

**Mica:¡Dios mio (O lo que sea que haya ahí arriba... Oh abajo (?))!¡¿Por qwue te llevaste a tan buen actor?!Jajajaja las mechas tampocos son algo... ¡Son fantáticas!Aunque al principio no se notaban mucho y empeze a ponerme histérica y le grite a mi madre que la habían timado :/**


	7. Chapter 7Lauren

**Sorita tiene un ratón,un ratón chiquitiiin,que como chocoloate y turrón... Ahhh no,era:Susanita tiene un ratón,un rató chiquitiiiin XDDD**

**Bueno pues va está otra;**

**¡Soy un unicornio multicolor!Y la gente me tiene envidiaaa**

**¡Soy un unicornio multicolor!Y soy muy feliiiiz**

**¡Soy un unicornio multicolor!Y vomito arcoirissss (?)**

**¡Soy un unicronio multicolor!Y pincho a la gente con mi cuernooo**

**¡Soy un unicornio multicolor!Y...¡Un cazador!¡Socorro me quiere matar para hacerse un abrigo de piel unicorniana!¡Que me extingo!¿Que no vais a ayudarme?**

**Creo que me lo merezco por haber desafinado tanto cantando :/**

**Seguramente os habreis dado cuenta de que cambie mi nombre de usuaria ¿Verdad?Lo hize por que **_**SoraTortiD**_** me parecía muy soso,aburrido y sin vida ¬¬ Y me parecía que **_**Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor**_** era mucho más divertido,original (No mucho pero bueno :/) y con mucha vida ^^ Además ya quería cambiarlo XDDD**

**Bueno espero que disfruteis del capítulo,pero tengo que deciros dos cosas antes MUY IMPORTANTES;**

**Es posible que os enfadeis conmigo cuando llegue al final del capítulo :/ pero creedme que va a ser esto necesario para que la acción Jori aumente hasta ser el centro de atención de todos los capítulos.**

**La historia está comenzando el principio del final :/ Seguramente por el capítulo 14 se termine o el 15... Sin contar el Epílogo claro... Que por cierto ya lo tengo escrito y es muyyy divertido e interesante ¬¬ Y no es para nada pervertido ^^ pude controlar mis hormonas... Aunque este no sea el final,lo tengo que decir:Gracias a todos los lectores que han leido mi historia,los que no han querido (o no podian) reviwearme,lo sque si han comentado y me han dado motivación para seguir escribiendola,inclusive los que odian la historia (Espero que sea nadie) Cuando llegue le capítulo fina,me despedire como es debido... Oh pero puede que haya una secuela si... No,desgraciadamente a está historia no le veo secuela :/ Pero si epílogo ^^**

**IMPORTANTE Y QUIERO QUE CADA UNO DE MIS LECTORES LEAN ESTO PORQUE LA VIDA DE UN OSO PANDA DEPENDE DE ESTO;**

**Selene Cruxe es la mejor escritora de Jori acá,en fanfiction,y solo la superó yo.**

**XD Era una broma lo del oso panda ¬¬**

**Pov Jade**

¿Nunca han sentido unas irremediables ganas de matar a alguien?¿De destruirlo hasta que no pueda volver a mantenerse en pie y que tenga la cabeza gacha por donde camine,sabiendo que si se atrevería a levantarla el ser que la dejo así podría destruirlo?Muy bien,así me siento yo;Tenía tantas ganas de destruir a una rubia que se había robado la atención de Vega y de,prácticamente,todo Hollywood Arts. Y no era la única así;La castaña que se había acostumbrado a recibir cartas de admiradores a todas horas y las había roto todas las cartas con la cara roja de la ira. Ya no recibía ninguna más desde hacia casi una semana.

Ahora estabamos en una biblioteca muy grande y lujosa;Las estanterías eran altas y repletas de libros,la sala era tan grande que yo juraría que no tenía fin,habían unas pocas mesas donde no residia nadie,estabamos las dos solas en este lugar que solo le faltaban arbóles para parecer un bosque de verdad.

-¡Aquí está!-Grito eúforica Clara sujetando un libro de tapa rojo sangre con unas inscripciones muy raras,soplo por encima de la solapa quitandole un poco de polvo y lo puso debajo de su brazo apretandolo contra sus costillas y bajo de un salto la alta escalera que estaba pegada a la estantería y se desplazaba de izquierda a derecha,para poder conseguir los libros más facilmente.

-¿Un libro?Que novedad...-Dije sarcástica viendo como se iba hacia una de las mesas y dejaba el libro encima del mueble haciendo un golpe seco que se escucho por todo el lugar.

-¿Quieres recuperar la atención de Tori o no?-Me pregunto abriendo el extraño libro y pasando las hojas con mucha velocidad.

-Si.-Dije sin dudarlo acercandome ha ella mirando por encima de su hombro. Me di cuenta hace un par de días que a está molesta criatura no se le puede mentir,creo que es psiquíca la chica.

Estuvimos alrededor de cinco minutos viendo como la castaña pasaba las hojas sin encontrar lo que buscaba,tenía su mejilla derecha apoyada en la palma de su mano y cada vez que encontraba algo interesante lo leía,yo no podía por que no entendía el extraño idioma que estaba perfectamente escrito en el papel amarillento y muy antigüo. Se detuvo en una hoja que dejaba mostrar la imagen pintada de un hombre de cabello castaño con una melena de la antigüedad y vestido con un traje muy caro también de varios siglos atrás. Después paso otra hoja mostrando a una joven mujer de cabello rubio con un elegante vestido rojo y con una sombrilla en sus manos;Ha simple vista parecía una mujer delicada y frágil.

-No es delicada y frágil,esta como una cabra.-Me dijo pasando su dedo indíce por las escrituras siguiendo la lectura con su boca,moviendose al compás de los ojos del ángel que se encontraba metido en su mundo,con un claro rostro de preocupación que ha duras penas podía disimular.

Paso de hoja y la imagen que vi me dejo impactada.

-¡GABRIEL!-Exclamó la castaña dandose la vuelta y dirigiendose hacia una de las estanterías para golpearla con el puño.-¡¿Por que tengo tan mala suerte?!¡¿Por que no me pueden tocar encargos normales y corrientes?!¡¿Por que no podía ser normal y no la reencarnación de un demonio?!-Comenzo a hacer preguntas en el aire. Yo me había sujetado a la mesa sin poder creermelo.

-¡¿Que ocurre?!-Pregunto un alarmado hombre con una espada de metal muy grande y detrás de el venian muchas otrs personas que nos miraban con curiosidad.

-¡¿Por que no me has dado encargos más facíles?!¡Yo no tengo poder suficiente para enfrentarme a esa familia!¡Y Lauren está allí,muy cerca de Tori y apuesto a que no quiere hacerla nada bueno!¿Y si quieren transofrmarla otra vez?-Comenzo a hiperventilarse y el pelinegro se acerco corriendo a ella cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y atrancandola para que nadie más pudiera entrar.

-¿Que hace Vega en ese libro?-Clara comenzo a hiperventilar aún más y el miedo se hizo presente en sus ojos.

-¿Conoces a Richard?-Me pregunto el hombre intentando relajar a la castaña.

Pues claro que lo conocía,si siempre que lo veía por los pasillo de HA le fulminaba con la mirada ¿Dejar embarazada a un chica que era tu amiga y pasar del tema?Eso es despreciable,debería de haber tenido una muerte más violenta y dolorosa. Por que aunque Clara me provocava unos horribles sarpullidos la comenzaba a querer como una hermana pequeña que es muy molesta y solo me entran ganas de matarla...

-Si ¿Porque?-Pregunte mirando la página donde aparecía Vega pero con una mirada congelante y con una vestidenta un poco antigüa.

-Claro... Ahora entiendo todo;El por que ese chico me parecía haberlo visto antes al igual que la niñata esa,el pelinegro estando detrás de el como un perro faldero y el por que la estúpida esa ha echo que ya no sea el centro de atención.-Señalo todos los puntos Clara levantandose del suelo con el rostro enrojecido.-¡¿Tu no podías haberme dicho nada?!-Grito al hombre que se había caido al suelo de culo mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Yo no sabía nada...-Intentó excusarse mirando como coguia el libro de la mesa y empezaba a pasar páginas a una velocidad soprendente.

-¿Sabes que voy hacer pagar a esos dos estúpidos robarle la novia a mi protegida?

-¿Como novia?-Pregunte cruzandome de brazos y poniendome enfrente de la chica de ojos almendrados que se había echado para atrás asustada.-Habla.-Ordene posando mis tijeras afiladas está misma mañana en su cuello de color caramelo.

-Pues... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba aquí para ayudarte en una cosa y que tenias que ser tu quien lo descubriese?-Asentí con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.-Bien... Tori está en peligro. Si falló no solo yo morire sino que seguramente tu también,de pena lo más probable,y ella sería forzada a casarse con Robert Shapiro o como le llamais vosotros;Robbie Shapiro. Es un poderosisímo demonio que en su tiempo ya se pudo vencer,con un poco de dificultad,pero se pudo. Y quiere a tu Tori por que ella antes fue una humana que se enamoro locamente de el... En ese entonces era muy guapo,no como ahora. Y se casaron pero cuando Tori estaba embarazada de tres meses murió de una enfermedad. Shapiro juro reencontrarla en otra vida y volver a casarse con ella y ser "felizes"-Hizo comillas con los dedos.-Por toda la eternidad... Fin del cuento.-Bromeo en el final ganandose un guantazo de mi parte.

El ruido seco se escuchó por todo el lugar enfadandome aún más.

-¡No es momento para bromear!¡Vega está en peligro!-Exclamé furiosa sintiendo como mi corazón se comprimia y los ojos comenzaron a arderme.

-¿Porque te importa tanto?¿No odiabas a Tori?-Comenzo a inetrpogarme mi Ángel sobandose la mejilla izquierda.

-¡No!¿Como podría odiar a una persona tan dulce que me provoca diabetes con solo una sonrisa suya?¿Como podría odiar a una chica que desea ser mi amiga con todas sus fuerzas pese a que yo le grito,la trató mal y la humilló constantemente solo para alejarla de mi por miedo a lo que siento por ella?¡¿Como podría odiar a una chica que siempre me ayuda,me abraza cuando más lo necesito y es tan buena conmigo?-Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y caian al suelo con mucha velocidad.-¡¿Como podría odiar ha alguien a quien amo?!-Grite sin reparar en lo que había dicho. Tapé mi boca con mis manos sin poder creerme lo que había dicho,la sonrisa de Clara y la perplejidad de Gabriel hicieron darme cuenta de que si que lo habían oido,sobretodo por que lo grite a los cuatro vientos sin importarme quien pudiera escucharme.

-Esto me vendrá muy bien el día de vuestra boda.-Dijo sacando una grabadora del bolsillo de su pantalón corto color negro.-Así podré chantajearte cuando no quieras hacer algo que yo si quiera... Y también me servira para el plan que tengo en mente...-Susurro para si misma con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera,pero a mi no,por que correspondí su mirada con un deje de maldad. Si Shapiro quería jugar. Jugariamos...

**Pov Tori**

Estaba por morir asfixiada por culpa de Lauren y sus graciosisímos chistes. La rubia de ojos negros tenía unas maneras de ver el mundo bastantes parecidas a las de Jade pero un poco más oscuras y abstractas,y siempre tenía una manera de decir las cosas que me provocaban unas risas que algun día podrían matarme.

Lauren clavó su mirada encima mio cuando vio que mis pulmones ya comenzaban a recibir aire y podía hablar,después de casi cinco minutos riendo sin parar.

-¿Sabes?Cuando era pequeña mi hermano mayor no paraba de hablar de una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y sonrisa encantadora,el decía que ella sería su esposa pero nunca le creí. Hasta ahora...-Empezo a decir con un tono miesterioso que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Estabamos sentadas en la azotea,como todos los día desde que ella vino aquí. Esuche que la puerta se abría y dejaba paso a mi Ángel Guardian y a Robbie que tenía una sonrsisa enorme en su rostro y no traia a Rex encima suyo.

-Hola.-Les saludé con una sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrosadas por lo agitada que estaba por los ataques de risa.

-Hola Tori.-Dijeron los dos al unisono pero Richard con un poco de arrepentimiento en su voz y tristeza ¿Que le ocurria?

-¿Sabes que Tori?-Negue con la cabeza con una sonrisa y un poco confundida.-Siempre estuve enamorado de ti.-Dijo dejandome de piedra.-Me alegra que después de haber muerto sigas igual de preciosa que antes.-Habló haciendole una seña a Lauren que tenía una cara de pena y dijocon los labios un "Lo siento" silencioso.

De repente sentí una dolor terrible en mi cuello y todo se volvío negro y el silencio se apodero del lugar... O de mi cabeza.

**¡Chan!¡Chan!¡CHAAAAAAANNNNNN!**

**0-0 ¿Me van a pegar por lo que he echo?Pensad que lo he echo para darle emocion al asunto (¡No me odien!)**

**Contestaciónes;**

**Mas alla de la realidad:Casi haces que me sonrojé con que te impresiona mi cratividad ¬/¬ Has subido mi ego por los cielos XD Yo creí que cuando escribí la venganza de la chica sería un poco *¿Quien puede ser tan tonto para hacer eso y creer que no lo ibas a matar*Pero me alegra que haya gustado tanto ^^ Oh bueno cuando empiezen las clases ya tendré tiempo para escribir (Como nunca tengo nada que hacer XD)JAJAJAJA Robbie será el que más sufra y Richard... La verdad es que me cae un poco bien por que... Oh ¡No puedo revelar el porque me cae bien!Sería muy estúpido por mi parte ¬¬**

**Mica:Cierto s triste la historia... Mucho drama XD El malo va a morir ¬¬ Yo ya lo adelanto XDDD**

**PD:Yo creo que esas mechas afectan a la salud de la mujer por que hace que se pongan histericas y eso no es bueno XD**

**Nara375:Bueno pues cuando sepas revivirlos avisame y vamos al cementerio que necesito desenterar a unas personitas un poco especiales... Ohhh ¿Cuando conocere a una adivina?El hijo de P*** como lo has apodado tu XD Pero Clara solo quería vengarse y destruirle su preciada moto ¿Que como lo sé?Por que en unos capítulos dirá exactamente:"¡Yo solo quería destruir tu preciada moto!"Sí que tenía remordimientos el hombre pero... *En mi mente:¡Sora que no puedes decir nada!*Emm...¿Que tal tu día?(?)XD**

**PD:Es verdad que aquello fue horrible de tan solo pensar que aquello podría haber pasado en mi ciudad (Ocurrio hará unos años atrás en el metro que dejo 42 muertos) y gracias a la Caja Negra se sabe que fue lo que ocrrió... Pobres familias que lo estaran pasando fatal :/**

**Selene Cruxe:¡Lo lograsté bien!Una historia como la de la castña es dificíl de soprender,porque haber ¿Una venganza como esa no es única?Yo creo que si XD Fue un poco al estilo West me parece a mi ¬¬ ¡Es verdad!No me había dado cuenta de que Jadey siempre rompe caritas bonitas ^^ Ok,eres la única que (creo) ha pillado lo del nombre "Robert" o la única que directamente lo ha escrito ¬¬ Tori es propiedad de Jadelyn August West y cualquiera que se atreva a tocarla un solo pelo se queda sin cara y con cuatro extremidades menos (?)**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**PD:Los siguientes capítulos van a ser más largos y con más ación Jori X3 Excpeto el siguiente...**


	8. Chapter 8:Mazmorras

**Pov Tori**

Que frío tenía ahora mismo,la superficie donde estaba acostada era muy dura y estaba completamente congelada. La humedad que había era inceíble y el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo era aún peor,me negue completamente a casarme con Robbie delante de un monton de personas que me miraban soprendidas. ¡Ja!Sopresa la mia cuando me desperte y tenía un vestido de novia que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación puesto cuando me desperte ¡Parecía una stripper!Lo peor de todo es al ver a Lauren,a la que yo consideraba mi amiga,vestida con un vestido lila y me miraba sin emocion alguna. Ni con todas las súplicas que le hice me obligo a aquel altar donde me esperaba un sacerdote sudando un monton y mirandome con pena,el sonreí nerviosa sin saber que hacia ahí y si todo aquello era un maldita camara oculta. La música comenzo a sonar y un Robbie muy diferente apareció por el lugar mirandome no precisamente el rostro...

-Estas preciosa.-Me susurro intenando coger mis manos pero yo me aparte bruscamente ante la mirada de Lauren que daba verdadera miedo cuando hice esa acción.

Cuando llego la hora del "si quiero" la broma se paso de la raya y al ver como Robbie se acercaba a mi después de decirlo me quede paralizada.

-Victoria Elizabeth Vega ¿Acepta a Roberto Alexander Shapiro en la salud y la enfermedad,en la riqueza y en la pobreza,hasta que la muerte os separe?-Dijo mirandome fijamente aún con sudor en su frente.

-No.-Dije con firmeza y si mal no recuerdo fue lo último que hice antes de que ese bastardo me agarrase del pelo y me arrastrase hasta este lugar después de pegarme una paliza horrible...

La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de una mujer un poco más baja que yo y con el pelo corto por los hombros y entraba en el oscuro,humedo y horripilane lugar donde me tenían presa. Cerró la puerta y dejo una bandeja con comida y un saco al lado de este,sin hablarme ni mirarme. Quería saber cual era su rostro y por que tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Ahí tienes la comida si quieres más solo grita,después vendré y me lo llevaré.-Se dirijió a la puerta sintiendo,seguramente,mi mirada al recordar su voz perfectamente.-Por cierto tienes ropa limpia y una manta en el saco que te he dejado.-Me dijo Lauren antes de salir del lugar.

Agradecí a la rubia haberme dejado la ropa y la manta por el frío congelante que había estando yo en ropa interior al quitarme el corto vestido Robbie cuando me pego aquella paliza. Abrí el saco encontrandome con una sudadera blanca y unos jeans ajustados junto con unas zapatillas y unos botes de lo que me parecía a mi crema... Me puse toda la ropa que tenía y me pase la manta por los hombros calentandome un poco,puse la bandeja de comida en mis rodillas con cuidado para que la sopa caliente que había no se derramara encima mio.

La puerta de repente se abrió asustandome por completo y cuando Robbie entro,del susto que me di la sopa caliente se derramo encima de mis pantalones haciendome soltar quejidos de dolor.

-¿Tanto te alegras de verme?-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica mirandome soltar lágrimas por el dolor que sentía en los muslos.

-¡Mmmjhm!-Intenté decir algo cuando el pelinegro que agarro del cabello y me obligaba a levantarme quedando de frente con el.

-¿Por que dijistes un no cuando el sacerdote te lo pregunto?Ahora el pobre ha sido enviado con su señor.-Una risa inquietante escapo de sus labios estremeciendome por completo del miedo que tenía.

-Eres un monstruo...-Me atreví a susurrarle mirandole con asco.

-Un monstruo que te tratará como una reina,amor.-Susurro acariciando mi mejilla con delicadeza mirando mis labios con devoción. Me beso con fuerza moviendo sus labios con ansiedad mientras yo con dificultad intentaba quitarmelo de encima sin resultado.

-¡Sueltfmkjf...!-Intente decir una palabra pero el pelinegro seguía besandome con fiereza mientras colaba una de sus manos por debajo de la sudadera y acariciaba mi abdomen con lujuria.

Me solto el cabello de golpe y me empujo a la pared haciendome chocar con este,puso sus dos manos al lado de mi cintura y comenzo a besar mi cuello mordiendolo con mucha fuerza para después pasar su lengua por el mismo lugar. Otra vez,su mano volvio a colocarse por debajo de la ropa sintiendo la frialdad que había en su mano que,al rato de magrearme,la puso en mi pecho comenzandolo a masajear.

-Robbie por favor...-Le súplique pero al parecer él entendio mal pues alejo su cara de mi cuello y sonrío con coquetería mezclada con lujuria.

-¿Ves?Te dije que te gustaría.-Sonrío vovliendo a su labor de antes.-Por cierto,llamamé Robert.

Las lágrimas caían por mis ojos,mi cuerpo tembalaba del miedo y la frustación que sentía por no poder evitar que ese malvado ser me hiciera esto.

-_Socorro Jade._-Pensé cuando colo su mano por debajo del pantálon...

_¡BOOM!_

Se escucho por todo el lugar haciendo que Robbie se separara de mi mirando hacia la puerta de metal que había ocurrido. Gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar seguida de otras explosiones pero a menir medida,supongo que por el menor ruido que cada vez se escuchaba...

-¿Que ocurre?-Grito histérico el pelinegro como si alguien le fuera a contestar. Cuando la puerta se abrío y dejo mostrar a un chico de apróximadamente mi edad mirandonos con la respiración agitada y el sudor cayendo por su frente supimos que algo andaba muy mal.

-Unos Ángeles han entrado señor y nos estan atacando con mucha fuerza,señor.-Dijo temoroso por la reaccion de Robbie.

El del pelo rizado me sujeto la muñeca con mucha fuerza y me amenazo con que si me atrevía a salir de aquí las consecuencias que sufriría serían devastadoras para mi. Después salió presuroso de la mazmorra junto al chico cerrando con mucha fuerza el lugar,abraze mis piernas enterrando mi rostro en ellas.

Si no hubiese confiado en Richard...

Si no hubiese confiado en Lauren...

Si Roberto Alexander Shapiro no hubiese exisitdo...

Yo ahora mismo estaría con Jade,con mi familia,amigos...

En mi casa.

-¿Y si salgo de aquí?-Me pregunte a mi misma mirando hacia la nada.

Tenía dos posibilidades:Quedarme aquí asegurandome unas consecuencias devastadoras o salir de aquí con la posibilidad de que un ángel me rescatará me llevará con mi familia y ser feliz o en cambio que otro demonio o el propio Roberto,como le llamaría a partir de ahora,me encontrara y que me devolviera aquí sufriendo esas devasatdoras consecuencias... Haga lo que haga saldré mal parada.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando me decidí que hacer,lo arriesgaría todo o nada. Me levante del frío suelo camninado con pasos torpes hasta llegar a la también fría puerta hasta abrirla con suma facilidad.

Ahora que me doy cuenta,nunca intenté salir de aquí ni ver si esto estaba abierta o no.

Me abofeteé mentalmente por este error y así haberme librado de tanto sufrimiento y mire a los lados cuidadosamente viendo que los pasillo de colores amarillentos y tipícos de la Edad Media y salí de puntillas notando por... Ya he perdido la cuenta,el suelo frío. Enserio ¿Tan obsesionados estan de que TODO tiene que estar frío?Lo único caliente que he encontrado aquí a sido la sopa caliente que el estúpido demonio ha echo que derramé encima mio.

Un ruido hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos asustandome por completo. Los primero que vi para esconderme fue una armadura gris que era lo suficientemente grande como para taparme pero que descarté cuando me di cuenta que desde los lados se me podía ver,después gire la cabeza y vi las mazomorras pero también la descarté ¿Que pasa si venian para asegurarse de cerrarla completamente y no podía salir?Por último y el que menos queria era el de salir corriendo por el lugar hasta que este segura de que no habían moros por la costa pero...¿Y si me perdía?¿Y si me encontraba a otro demonio por ahí?

Al final me decidí por la última así que como alma que lleva el diablo,salí corriendo por el primer corredor que encontré.

De vez en cuando me encontrba con alguna que otra persona luchando entre sí pero estaban tan ocupados intentando salir con vida que no se fijaron en mi,cada vez subía o bajaba por unas escaleras de caracol echas de piedra y me fije en la sangre que había en el lugar. Escuchaba mucho jaleó a lo lejos sabiendo que allí era donde se desataba la verdadera batalla. Seguramente los más poderosos junto con sus lacayos estaban allí peleando. Al girar en una esquina me quede horrorizada al ver la cantidad de sangre y cadaveres había allí junto con muchas armas que no sabían ni que eran y muchos agujeros y quemaduras en las paredes y el suelo...

Mi corazón comenzo a latir con fuerza cuando noté unas manos tapandome la boca y sujetandome con fuerza la cintura. Olfateé un poco el aire cuando sentí un aroma muy familiar a lavanda envolver mis fosas nasales.

-¿Estas bien,Vega?-Me pregunto Jade suavizando un poco su agarre...

**¡Que emocion!¿No?¡Hayyyyy no sé!Es que no me gusta mucho como ha quedado pero es así como quiero que sea el capítulo... En el siguiente capítulo se verá el Pov de Jade cuando comenzó esa batalla que hay y cuando vio a su queridísima mitad latina en aquel sangriento pasillo X3**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo (¡Síiii,la primera vez que lo hago!):**

_Sentía como la adrenalina recorría mis venas a medida que avanzaba. Este poder que me había concevido aquel extraño ángel me estaba dando una energía increíble,como nunca la había tenido. Cada bicho malvado que se me acercaba lo podía matar con tan solo mirarle ¡Era tan chulo!_

_Jalaron la manga de mi cazadora obligandome a mirar el que osaba tocarme.-Controla tus poderes TEMPORALES.-Remarco la palabra haciendo fruncir el ceño.-Si no quieres agotarlos y morir a manos de cualquiera.-Me miro severamente y aparte mi brazo de su mano._

_-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.-Solté de mala manera mientras aceleré el paso perdiendola de vista..._

**¿Poderes?¿Ah que te refieres Jadey?¿Y de que extraño ángel hablaba la pelinegra?¿Por que tanta intriga?¿Por que estoy haciendo preguntas si ya me las se?XD**

**Nara375:Ahhhh bueno cuando aprendas a revivirlos me llamas ;D ¿Ok?Y cuando aprendas que salgan de tu imaginació también ¡WOOOW!Avisame la primera para que pueda hacerlo yo también XDDD Ya sé que podía destruir la moto así (¿Ah si?¡No me habia dado cuenta!¬¬) pero es que sino... No tenía trama para una historia trsite :/ Sí,los remordimientos se la...Se la rempamplinfa (?)Me alegro que tu día fuera fantástico ^^ No quiero ser cotilla pero ¿Que le ocurrio a tu espalda?**

**Ya era hora de que lo confesara (Uuuuhhh aún falta mucho [Desgraciadamente] para que ocurra en el otro fic :/]Jajajja Clara es muy lista y sabrá utilizar esa información valiosisíma muy biiieenn ¬¬ Ahhhh ¡Muchas preguntas!Ya las sabrás en el futuro y el secuestro era por que un idiota (Ejem... No miro a cierta escritora ni cierto pelinegro de pelo rizado) no sabía hacerlo de manera diferente ¬¬ ¡Siiii!¡Jadey se convertira en un principe!... Digo ¡PRINCESA!**

**Bffff muchas cosas tendrás que hacer para matarme y hacer que fue intencionado por miparte emmm si... Jejeje mejor,para después ¿No?Jejejje *Se va pitando por la puerta trasera pisando la cola del perro haciendo que le ladrase y de los nervios comienza a tirar cosas al suelo haciendo un ruido catastroifco*Emmm... ¡ADIÓS!**

**DannyWest:¡BIENNNN AMAS MI HISTORIA!¡Entonces yo te amo por que amas mi historia!Uh,me parece que acabo de tener un deja vu... Bah,da igual. No eres la única que odia a Richard,enserio,ese tipo se ha ganando el odio de todo el mundo con motivos XD Gracias café ahora tengo una lectora más ^^ ¿Una visita?Emmm... No gracias,paso ¬¬ Siento haber tardado :/ Pero andaba un pelín liada y pues... Bueno en un par de días subire otra capítulo ^^ Bye!**

**Mas alla de la realidad:Sí,sí fue enserio,enserio... Tu tranquila que voy a dedicar un capítulo exclusivamente a torturar a Richard y Robbie ^^ Y yo que quería que fuera una sopresa XD ¡Da igual!¡Bieenn un fan!Pues... Sencillamente odio a Richard por ser un mentiroso (Decirle a Tori que es su ángel guardianganandose su confianza para después hacerle eso... Ya es motivo suficiente para odiar a alguien)dejar embarazada a una chica y no responsabilizarse y... Por que simplemente me cae mal,es un idiota... A mi no me alegra que a ti te alegra sonrojarme :/ Pero bueno,me alegra que quieras subir me ego ¡Yupiii!**

**Mica:Estoy segura de que nadie habría imaginado que Shapiro era el malo,estoy orgullosa de eso XD Exacto,va haber Jori pero dentro de dos capítulos (Primero tengo que escribir el punto de vista de Jade cuando comienzan a entrar en... En donde sea que esta Tori XD)No tienes que agradecerme hacer la otra historia,era algo que me habían solicitado antes y... ¡Espero que te haya gustado!**

**Selene Cruxe:"ESTO" ¿Es mal o bueno?Es que no me ha quedado muy claro XD... Vale,dejando de lado mi incapacidad de distinguir el significado de algunas palabras... Creo que ha Jadey le esta comenzando a escasear su dosis diara Vega y por eso se esta volviendo tierna ¬¬ Además se me hacia imposible hacer este fic sin que,como minímo,Jade se ponga sensiblera por lo menos una vez XD Tienes razón,ella no pierde la costumbre de romper caritas de ángeles XD ¡AHHHH!¿Vas a escribir un one shot desaogandote con el?¡Quiero verlo!... ¡ESO NO VALE!¡Tu te conoces a ti misma no vale que digas la frase que recitaste!Da igual,tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptar que eres famosa... Es tu destino aceptarlo,crucero...**


	9. Chapter 9:La Batalla a Comenzado

**¡Siento haber tardado tanto!Pero hace una semana entre al instituto,acabó de coger bronquitis y entre el sueño que tengo y el hambre por que estoy ocupadisíma con todo... No he tenido tiempo para escribir -.- y como ahora tengo que poner atención en clase por que si me quedo en mi mundo pensando en mis cosas se daran cuentas (desventajas de estar en un grupo reducido ¬¬) ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO!Pero bueno,ha nadie le interesa mis cosas... Así que actualizo por fin después de más de 28 días,curso nuevo,enfermedad nueva y además que se me borro todo lo que había escrito antes (Que enfado cogí -.-) y mis idioteces y excusas baratas ¡Nuevo capítulo!**

**Disclaimer:Victorious no me pertenece.**

Mire a Clara intentando descifrar por que estaba tan emocionada,estabamos enfrente de una enorme puerta de madera con unas rarísimas palabras que ni Dios entendería y ella estaba con los ojos iluminados y sudando como si fuera un río.

-¡Entremos ya!-Grite con la paciencia perdida ganandome la mirada soprendida de la castaña seguido de su clarísimo grito "_¡NO!_".

Abrí con dificultad la enorme puerta observando la extensa y extraña habitación blanca con adornos dorados tales como figuras de oro junto a unas columnas blancas que parecían sacadas de la epóca romana. A lo lejos pude distinguir una especie de trono como los que utilizan las familias reales de Holanda,Inglaterra o Dinamarca... Podía escuchar claramente los pasos torpes y nerviosos de mi ángel detrás mio y puedo hasta jurar que esta mirando los lados mientras juega con sus manos sudadas de lo nerviosa que está mientras esta maldiciendo el día en el que yo nací...

El golpe de un hombre canoso y con mucha barba hizo detenernos a las dos viendo como resbalaba por las largas e interminables escaleras que nos separaba del "trono" real. Rodando,rodando y rodando fue como estuvo el pobre hombre por lo que yo conté mentalmente 29 segundos exactamente hasta que cayo boca abajo en el suelo riendo ante los gemidos lastimeros del pobre señor. Por décima vez en lo que a de día,escuche el grito de Clara quien corrío como si de eso dependiera su vida,hacia el hombre que todavía seguía tendido en el suelo mientras le decía algo que no alcanzaba escuchar... Bueno,sí las escuchaba,pero no entiendo el latín...

-_Hahaha non solliciti de Clara non vicero stultus est altior gradus _**[Jajaja no te preocupes por mi Clara,que sea mayor no significa que unas estúpidas escaleras me ganen]** -Se carcajeo haciendo que Clara suspirase de alivio hasta que un crujido demasiado fuerte (Y que incluso me dolió a mi) se escucho por todo el lugar mientras la espalda del pobre hombre se arqueaba y se arodillaba en el suelo con el cuerpo tenso y una mano en su espalda murmurando unas cuántas cosas...

-Uuhhhh.-Susurre mirando la comica escena un tanto adolorida por el dolor ajeno que sentí al ver como el pobre hombre,que en condiciones normales le dolería hasta el pelo,intentaba levantarse con la ayuda de Clara.

Cuando pudo ponerse firme se dio la vuelta mirandome fijamente,al principio sentí un gran respeto por aquel hombre que imponía pero poco a poco se formo una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que me relajase un poco.

-¿Tú debes de ser Jade,no?-Me pregunto caminando hacia mi. Asentí con la cabeza viendo por encima de su hombro como Clara se sentaba en uno de los escalones.-Quieres recuperar a tu amadada ¿Cierto?-Me sonroje levemente haciendo que el anciano se riera un poco. Se alejo de mi y y se sentó como la castaña en las escaleras.-Conozco vuestra historia muy bien,desde siempre me ha parecido fascinante vuestro amor que ha transpasado muchos problemas,por desgracia actualmente hay uno muy grande,llamado Robert Shapiro. Sé que quieres ir a por tu amada y asaltar su castillo para volver a recuperarla,por desgracia,las leyes mágicas no permiten que un humano pueda hacer una tarea,sería una locura.-Fruncí tanto el ceño que hasta me dolía la frente por lo dicho sobre el viejo.-Sé que esta misión es muy importante para Clara que,además,no quiere sufrir tu ira por que no podías ir a rescatar a Victoria y por eso mismo se le ocurrío la brillante idea de que fueras,temporalmente,uno de los nuestros.

-O sea un ángel.-Por una vez me alegro de la simplicidad de la castaña.

-Gracias Clara...-Dijo sarcástico al ser interrumpido.

...

-¿Que pasa si no encuentras a Tori?-Me pregunto Clara mirando por el enorme ventanal.

-...-Me quede en silencio mirando el par de hombres que estaban en mitad del pasillo.

-¿Jade?-Me llamó otra vez la castaña.

Quedaban unos 5 minutos para que entraramos,segun el plan atravesariamos medio castillo pasando cerca de la entrada donde sería donde aparecerían los ángeles aquellos...

-¿Jade?

Nosotras estamos en la otra punta así que es muy probable que no nos encontremos con muchos demonios mientras vayamos hacia Vega...

-¡Coño,sorda contestame!-Me sobresalte cuando escuhe a Clara gritarme al oido y como acto reflejo le pegue una bofetada que casi hizo que se cayera de encima de la estrucutura de donde estabamos.-¿Por que te gusta tanto pegarme?-Susurro fortandose la mejilla mientras una lágrima traicionera salía de su ojo. Hizo una mueca de dolor extrema mientras se tocaba la parte interna de la mandíbula.-¡Me has roto un diente!¡Ayyy!-Se quejo pataleando en el aire mientras intentaba quitarselo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Le propuse mientras estiraba el brazo con el puño cerrado divertida. La castaña se alejó un poco de mi y,por error,no calculó bien la distancia y se cayó de la plataforma dejandome estupefacta.-¡OSTIA!-Grite mirando al vació sorprendiendome de no ver nada ni nadie.

Una sombra comenzo a taparme el sol,mire hacia arriba con lentitud rogandole a todos los dioses,santos y divinidades existentes de que no fuera un demonio sino... Adiós Tori,hola ángel de la muerte.

-¿Me llamabasss?-Alargó la S la de los ojos almendrados mientras colocaba sus manos en sus cinturas estando en posición de jarras.

-Deberías de estar muerta.

-¿Quieres saber como lo he echo?-Me pregunto con un deje de maldad.

-Vale.-Conteste encogiendome de hombros.

-Cierra los ojos... Confía en mi.-Accendí todavía dudosa.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron unas manos empujandome por los hombros cayendo al vació. Sentía el aire estreyarse en mi espalda,al ver como me acercaba con mucha velocidad al suelo cerre los ojos maldiciendo a Clara y pensando que cuando la encontraría le daría lecciones de "confianza". Unos 30 segundos más tarde abrí con miedo el ojo izquierdo para que había pasado,ningun impacto,ni dolor...

Nada.

Me soprendí al ver como estaba a escasos metros de el suelo,gire la cabeza viendo lo pimero unas enormes alas blancas y la sombre de una persona en lo alto. Aleteé mi nueva inquisición hasta llegar donde mi supuesto ángel guardian que pronto se convertiria en cadáver mientras me acercaba a ella.

Lanzé un puñetazo a su rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo viendo como la sangre caía por su rostro (Un par de chorros,pero igualmente era sangre)

-¡Ay!¡¿Pero que haces?!-Grito adolorida sujetandose la nariz que el chorreaba un poco.

-¡DA GRACIAS A QUE NO TE HE MATADO!¡RETRASADA MENTAL!-Le grite notando que mi corazón me dolía de lo rápido que me latía.

Una explosión se escucho en el otro lado del castillo y seguido de eso un montón de humo salir de allí,unos gritos se escucharonen la lejanía como de batalla y empuje a Clara al suelo mientas me agachaba y sujetaba con fuerza en borde de la plataforma y me dejaba caer estando suspendida y colocaba un pie en la ventana cerrada. Cuando conseguí ponerme bien allí le pegue una patada abriendola sin darme cuenta que dos chicos se encontraban ahí mirandome como si quisieran matarme.

-¿Quien eres tú?-Me pregunto el chico rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

-Soy... Soy la electricista y venía a arreglar... Cosas de... Electricistas...-Los dos me miraron con cara de no creerse nada.

-Eso es,West,tú ante todo una buena actuación.-Dijo Clara cuando hubo entrado dentro.

Los dos demonios analizaban nuestros movimientos con sumo cuidado,al igual que lo haciamos Clara y yo,de repente,el chico rubio se acerco hacia mi corriendo y desee por un momento tener un arma se aparto y la mire con la boca abierta ¿No se suponía que me debía proteger?Sentí un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho ya que el demonio me lanzo al otro lado de la habitación,se acerco a mi y se colocó enfrente mío.

-Mira a los angelitos como intentan defenderse.-Hablo el muy estúpido sujetando mis muñecas inmovilizandome... Vaya que si tenía fuerza.

Por encima de su hombro pude ver como Clara peleaba con el pelirrojo con una espada que había cogido de la pared y esquivaba el mangual. Forcejeaba todo lo que podía con el que tenía encima mío sin éxito,por un momento desee que el enemigo de Clara se quemase vivo para que me ayudara.

-Ugh...-Gemí a causa del rodillazo que me metío el demonio en mi estómago haciendome un daño terrible.

Una nueva explosión se esucho,pero está vez dentro de la habitación. Tanto yo,como Clara y el demonio miramos hacia donde estaba la gran llamarada que estaba... Bueno,había consumido al pelirrojo que al parecer sufrío mucho,lo supongo por el pedazo grito de agonía que lanzo...

-¡Jack!¡¿Que coño le has echo?!-Soltó el rubio echo una furia mientras me soltaba y se dirijía a Clara.

Aproveche el momento y cogí una pequeña daga del suelo y la lanze clavandosela en la espalda al rubio demonio que se giro hacia mi y se acerco corriendo,sin que se diera cuenta,Clara fue más rápido y se acerco al chico y le corto la cabeza con la espada.

-Gracias...-Le agradecí echando la cabeza atrás.-La próxima vez hazlo más rápido.-Le exigí con una mirada fulminante haciendo que la castaña me mirara con la boca abierta sin poder creerselo.

-Tranquila,la próxima vez no me defendere y hare todo lo posible por ayudarte aún si mi vida depende de ello.-Dijo sarcástica ofreciendome su mano para levantarme. a ignoré y me levanté por mi propia cuenta dirigiendome hacia la salida.

Volvímos a esuchar una segunda explosión que significaba que ya podíamos movernos con total libertad,la castaña y yo nos miramos y echamos a correr por todo el castillo intentando no ser descubiertas.

-¿Como hicistes eso?-Le pregunte casi gritando antes de girar por un pasillo que conducía a unas escaleras de caracol echas de piedras.

-¿El que?-Grito subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad al igual que yo.

-¡Quemar vivo al demonio!-Dije como si fuera evidente,ah no espera. Sí,si que lo es.

-¡Yo no lo hice!-La mire de reojo y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos detuvimos en un pasillo al ver como una orda de demonios pasaba por ese y rezamos para que nadie nos viera. Al detenernos,nos escondimos cada una en una columna y yo,aprovechando que podía descansar un poco saque la goma del pelo que tenía en la muñeca y comenze a hacerme una coleta ya que al correr el pelo no hacia más que estrellarse en mi cara o molestarme.

Cuando los demonios desaparecieron pude ver claramente como mi ángel de la guarda suspiraba de alivio y respiraba,estoy segura que ni respiro por miedo a que la oyeran... Ni que fueran X-Men.

-Ohhh que la bebé estaba asustada.-Me burlé de ella con una sonrisa cruel al ver como fruncía el ceño enfadada.

-Callaté... Y si yo fuera tú desearía encontrar ya ha Tori. Para eso te concedieron tus poderes.

Me quede en silencio unos segundos sin entender lo que quería decir.-¿Como que mis poderes?-Le pregunte confundida acercandome a ella.

-Pues eso,tu poder es poder desear cosas y estas se cumplen... Eso sí,no siempre funcionan y depende del nivel que tenga tu enemigo cuando desees algo por que tal vez no funcione si sea uno de poder muy alto...-Susurro deteniendose en un momento mirando hacia un punto fijo a su izquierda.-Mira,es tú momento para probar tus poderes.-Hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando la pared y gire el cuello viendo una bestia que me sonaba de algo. Tenía el cuerpo de un hombre y la cabeza de un toro pero lo curioso era que tenía la piel gris,no se comor,pero asi era.-Desea algo ¡Vamos!-Echo prisas Clara dando una palmada.-¡Mata al Minotauro!-Grito cuando vio correr a la bestia hacia nosotras.

-_Que se congele._-Pensé esquivando una cornada suya que casi me rozaba.-¡No pasa nada!¡ME HAS MENTIDO!-Zarandee sus hombros molesta de que me hubiera mentido.

Sin darme cuenta el minotauro se acerco lo suficiente a mi hasta estar a menos de tres metros,puse a Clara como escudo para que no me hiciera nada y cerre los ojos con fuerza. Al pasar casi medio minuto abrí los ojosy pude ver con mis porpios ojos como el bicho aquel no se movía,tiré al suelo a la castaña que se quejo y me acerque a la cosa esa y la toque para comprobar si estaba congelado de verdad o no. Una sonrisa maligna apareció en mi rostro al notar que el Minotauro estaba tan frío que me quemaba y me causaba un daño terrible,pero yo no sentía ningun dolor,solo podía imaginarme las desgracias que le causaría a Shapiro con mi nuevo poder.

Eche a correr con el pensamiento en mente pasando por los pasillos y sentía como la adrenalina recorría mis venas a medida que avanzaba. Este poder que me había concevido aquel extraño ángel me estaba dando una energía increíble,como nunca la había tenido. Cada bicho malvado que se me acercaba lo podía matar con tan solo mirarle ¡Era tan chulo!

Jalaron la manga de mi cazadora obligandome a mirar el que osaba tocarme.-Controla tus poderes TEMPORALES.-Remarco la palabra haciendo fruncir el ceño.-Si no quieres agotarlos y morir a manos de cualquiera.-Me miro severamente y aparte mi brazo de su mano.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.-Solté de mala manera mientras aceleré el paso perdiendola de vista...

Al pasar algunos pasillos vi una melena morena por entre los pasillos,una melena inconfundible por lo menos para mis ojos que en mi opinión parecía la de un león. Me acerque a ella intentando no hacer ruido y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella pase con rapidez mi brazo por su cintura y tapé su boca simulando que era un demonio,noté su cuerpo tensarse unos segundos pero al final se relajó y giro un poco la cabeza para ver quien era yo.

-¿Estas bien,Vega?-Le pregunte con suavidad en mi voz al ver lo destrozada que se encontraba. Asintío con la cabeza y quite mi brazo de su cintura y de su boca.

Tori se avalanzó a mis brazos dandome un fuerte abrazo que correspondí con muchísima fuerza,escondío su rostro en mi cuello sollozando mientras me decía lo mal que lo había pasado.

Nos separamos un poco mirandonos a los ojos.

-¿Jade que haces aquí?¿Como has conseguido entrar?-Me pregunto secandose las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Si quieres me voy...-Me miro con pánico en los ojos y nego repetidas veces con la cabeza.-Vaya Tori,no me quiero ni imaginar cuántas cosas te han tenido que hacer para estar así.-Dije realmente soprendida.

-Eso ahora da igual,tenemos que irnos de aquí ¡YA!-Exclamo la mitad latina jalando mi muñeca para tener que irnos de aquí.

-Aún no Vega,todavía tenemos que ir a buscar a cierto futuro cadáver...

**Mangual:O Maza de cadena era un arma parecida al lucero de alba compuesta de una "vara",cadena,que finalizaba en una/s cabeza/s que no eran más que bolas "plomadas" con púas. Usada en la Edad Media,estaba compuesta de unas cadenas de hierro que terminaban en bolas metálicas de pinchos,sujetas por su lado por anillos fijos a un mango de madera,como el de los mayales.**

**Mas alla de la realidad:No me gusta sonrojarme -.- Me siento vulnerable (?) Aunque te doy la razón,a mi también me gusta sonrojar a las personas XD Y no hace falta que esperes a elevr mi ego,ya lo consigues X3 ¿Has oido la frase:La vengaza es dulce o que es fría?Pues está va a ser dulce para nosotras y para Robbie sería como quemarle un brazo entero o castrarle (¡Siiii estoy deseando ese momento!) Creía que le daría suspenso si lo dejaba así,pero creo que no funciono :/ Pero al parecer he conseguido molestar un poco XD Además ¡Tampoco exageres!No creo que corra maldad por mis... (Recordando momentos trágicos en el pasado)... Sí,corre bastante maldad por mis venas ¬¬ Me alegro que no pararas de leer hasta que termine la historia y también que soy una gran escritora... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D**

**DannyWest:Creo que todo el mundo esta acostumbrado a que Beck sea el malo y yo ya me cansé (Aunque en cierto modo en la serie el me cae bien...). Me imagino que ha todo el mundo le dio mucho coraje ver a Tori como prisionera (Yo hasta estuve tentada a cambiar la historia ¬¬)¡Bien!¡Sigues amando mi historia!Espero que ahora la ames más ;)**

**Mica:Sip,pobrecita Tori :( ¡Jadey se va a volver muy protectora con Tori!La va a proteger un monton,ya lo verás... Los poderes se los dio un ángel ¬¬ ¡Que guay!¿No?¡Yo también quiero unos XD!**

**Gabuoo:¿Picada?¿Que significa?Bueno da igual ¡Me alegra que te haya encantada!Espero que este también te haya gustado :P**

**Nara375:Espero que cuando aprendas a revivirlos no esten putrefactos... O no mucho :/ Pero bueno,si no fuera así para Haloween serían muy utiles XD Serías la que más caramelos tendrías XDDDD Tienes razón,lo que hay que hacer para meter dramatismo en donde sea -.- Es indignante (?)**

**Si,si,si cuando Clari utilize esa grabación yo creo que me dara algun ataque de risa ¬¬ Y estoy deseando escribirlo ^^ Lo sé,lo bueno es que Robbie recibirá el triple de lo que le ha echo a Tori y si yo hubiera sido Tori no me hubiera defendido por que sino hubiera recibido mucho más... Ahhh mejor dejar a la autora en paz,será mucho mejor... Y me alegro de que el perro no fueras tú,aprecio muchísimo mi piel ¬¬**

**Bueno tú espera un poquito más por que yo te aseguro que Robbie,como que soy un unicornio multicolor (?) se va a quedar sin descendencia... **

**Espero que te haya gustado. Bye!**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado gente!¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!Que espero subirlo pronto...**


End file.
